


Little White Lies

by Naturalsneak



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Niall, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:28:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 28,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3952399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naturalsneak/pseuds/Naturalsneak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth knew when she was twelve that she was an omega. Except, every time she wished for something, it was always the same thing. She wished she would present as a beta. It wasn’t until she was fourteen that she realized no amount of wishing could change your DNA.</p><p> </p><p>05/15/2017: Currently on hiatus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You say you're a good girl

**Author's Note:**

> The soul mate marks only show up after mated people have sex. This is just how I wrote it, and prefer it that way.

Elizabeth knew when she was twelve that she was an omega. Except, every time she wished for something, it was always the same thing. She wished she would present as a beta. It wasn’t until she was fourteen that she realized no amount of wishing could change your DNA.

\----

Elizabeth was wondering around the backstage area of X-Factor. She had finished her book, and had finally come down from the cat walk. She decided to find her uncle; where ever he was, she knew she would find her father. She was walking down a hallway when voices from the green room caused her to stop.  
“Lou, I swear t’god, if you touch me again I’ll sit on you.” An Irish tinged voice called out.  
“Can’t do anything if you can’t catch me.”  
Before Elizabeth had time to react, the door was wrenched open, and someone crashed into her, knocking her to the floor.  
“Christ Lou. Right menace you are.” The Irish voice came from the door.  
Elizabeth could feel the flush on her face and buried her head in her hands.  
“Need a hand up?” Came another voice from the door.  
“Can always use a hand Liam.”  
“Twat” was the affectionate reply.  
The air shifted around Elizabeth as the body on her legs moved off, and someone else crouched beside her, placing his hand on her shoulder. Her heart started to race at the light touch.  
“Are you ok?”  
Elizabeth could only nod, her throat closed up at the presence of the two Alphas.  
“Come on; let’s get you off the floor. I’m Niall, and Liam is going to take your other hand, ok?”  
Again, she could only nod. There was a light touch on her right arm, and she let out a whimper. She could feel the fire in her veins as she stood up. Slowly opening her eyes, she saw another curly haired Alpha giving her a concerned look.  
“Are you sure you’re ok? You don’t look very well.”  
She tried to back away from the hand reaching out to her, but was held in place by Liam and Niall on either side of her.  
“Harry, don’t think it’s a good idea to touch her.” Came from behind him.  
The warning came too late, and Harry’s hand gently touched Elizabeth’s forehead. The fire in her veins instantly exploded outwards, heating her skin in seconds. A groan was ripped from her throat, her back arched as her eyes rolled back in her head and she blacked out, falling on Niall.

 *

It wasn’t until later, after Niall had come to accept that he would do anything for the nameless pretty Omega, that he been in the cold shower for half an hour and cum twice in that time frame. His cock was showing no signs of softening, and he realized he had started his rut early.

That was the night they came in third on X-Factor.

\---

“Daddy, please understand where I’m coming from. I’m starting Uni this year. I’d rather go in smelling like a beta and actually be taken seriously.” She huffed out a breath and rested her hands on the table between them. “I’m only 16! I’m not ready to bond and breed yet.”  
“I know princess. I just worry.”  
Elizabeth got up and wrapped her arms around her father.  
“This is supposed to lessen the worry. I’ll get a flat in one of those special buildings that don’t allow unbonded Alphas. Please Daddy, if not for me, do it for mum.”  
She let go and started to walk out of the room, but paused when she heard her father cough.  
“Princess, I’ll make the call in the morning and you should have them next week.”  
Elizabeth ran back into the room and wrapped her arms around her father again.  
“Thank you Daddy! You won’t regret this.”  
They stayed like that until they heard the front door open.  
“Simon’s bringing the boys over for dinner. Is your bag packed?”  
“No Daddy. I’ll go finish now.”  
She let go and headed back out of the room. This time she paused and looked back.  
“Can’t I join you for dinner?” She asked sadly.  
“Elizabeth,” he started before she huffed at him. “Princess, I’m doing this for your safety. Do you remember the last time you saw them? I don’t want a repeat!”  
“But Daddy! That was because they all touched me. I’m sure they know better now.”  
“And I don’t want to have that temptation around. Now go, and pack your bag. I’ll send someone up to collect you when it’s time for you to leave.”  
Elizabeth nodded sadly and walked off up the stairs and to her room, not noticing the eyes that followed her.

*

Once her duffle bag was packed and sitting on her bed, she ignored it in favour of her laptop. She was in the middle of writing an email to her friend Marcel when a knock came at her door.  
“Come in.”  
Elizabeth was expecting one of the staff to get her bag. She didn’t bother turning around when the door opened.  
“The bags on the bed. I’ll be down once I’ve finished this email.”  
She barely registered the snick of the door closing before the overwhelming sense of Alpha clouded her senses.  
“Alpha.” She murmured, closing her laptop.  
“Kitten.” And oh; that wasn’t her father.  
She turned around slowly, but still let out a yelp and almost fell off her chair. He was over in an instant, keeping her from landing on the floor. Instead of putting her back on the chair, he placed her on the bed and sat down beside her.  
“Niall. Why are you up here?”  
“You aren’t joining us for dinner.”  
It was a statement, not a question. Elizabeth made a non-committal sound.  
“And why not?”  
“Because I’m a temptation.” She spit out bitterly.  
Looking up at Niall, she instantly regretted her words and tone. Except the darkness on his face wasn’t from anger.  
“Oh kitten, I don’t think you realize how much of a temptation you are.”  
Elizabeth ducked her head and the flush spread as he kept talking.  
“If you were my Omega, I wouldn’t let you out of my sight. I’d make sure you wouldn’t have to leave the house or do anything. You’d be all mine.”  
“Well then,” she said climbing onto his lap and kissing him, her hands creeping up to his hair.  
“I guess.” Kiss “it’s a good thing” long, slow snog.  
“You aren’t my Alpha!” she said and yanked his head back by his hair.  
Grabbing her bag from behind him, she hopped off the bed.  
“Close the door when you leave, yeah.” She said as she left the room.  
She didn’t look back. If she had, she would have seen the lust and confusion written on his face, and his erection tenting his trakkies.


	2. But I know you would, Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is set when Elizabeth is 18, and the rest of the story will follow suit in this age group. Obv, Niall is 20.

Elizabeth knew the stares and whispers were directed at her when she walked into the coffee shop.  
“So, how did the date go? OH!” Kat said when she saw her.  
“I don’t want to talk about it.” Elizabeth practically growled.  
“Um. OK.” Kat gulped. “What about your hair?”  
Elizabeth whipped her head around and glared daggers at her.  
“Fine. Later.” She relented. “When there isn’t so many people around.”  
Elizabeth walked behind the counter and made herself a drink, then claimed the soft chair in the corner and pulled out her accounting books. She was so lost in her assignments that she didn’t notice the Alpha until he spoke.

“Purple, love? What did you bribe Mar with this time?” He chuckled.  
“I don’t bribe Mar with anything.” She threw her pen down and jumped towards the Alpha. “I made him chicken soup and waited for him to finish puking.” She finished quietly.  
“Missed you Elizabeth.” He said and sat her down.  
“Missed you too, Bressie. And please, call me Betty. That’s what I go by now.”  
Bressie made a face as he sat down. Elizabeth went back to her books and organized her notes.

“Not that I don’t love you, but what are you doing here Brez?”  
He hesitated, then spoke softly, gauging her reaction.  
“I’m meeting someone here. He’s at the radio station right now.”  
Her hands stilled on her papers, and she looked up at him.  
“What the fuck Brez? Why here? You do realize why I’m learning ahead, right?”  
Before her could answer someone coughed, drawing their attention. Elizabeth groaned when she saw him.

“Jake.” She said in greeting.  
“Hey Betty.” He said nervously. “Listen, I had a good time last night. Would you like to go on another date with me?”  
Elizabeth let out an incredulous bark of laughter.  
“Were we on the same date last night? And no, I don’t want to do that again.”  
She turned away from him, but he wasn’t done.  
“What was so bad about last night?”  
Elizabeth slowly turned around and fixed him with her glare.

“You really want to know?”  
He nodded shakily.  
“Alright. Hm, let’s see.” She tapped her finger against her chin as she pretended to think. “First off, you couldn’t be arsed to get out of your car to get me. Second, you took me to Nandos, and made me pay for my own meal.”  
Elizabeth stood up and took a few steps towards Jake.  
“That frat house, which you no doubt woke up in, had a party last night that you got pissed at. You puked on my shoes, and made me take a cab home by myself.”  
She had pulled herself up to her full height of 5’2”, and somehow made the Alpha in front of her seem small. She felt a wave of anger, followed by a wave of desire run through her.

“Yeah, ok. I’ll just be going then.” Jake muttered and walked away.  
Elizabeth took a deep breath to calm her racing heart, but could do nothing to stop the flush rising up her face, or the squirmy feeling in her stomach. She realized what was happening with a start.  
“Fuck. I have to go.” She said to herself as she started cramming her books back in her bag.  
“What’s happening love?” Bressie said quietly.  
“I have to go Brez. Now. I can’t be here. I have to go.” She babbled.  
Elizabeth knew the minute Niall entered the coffee shop. The buzzing under her skin became full blown need. Her knees went weak at his scent invading her senses.  
“Hey Brez.” He said coming over to their table. “Kitten!”

Elizabeth sat down hard at that.  
“Kat!” she called out, ignoring him. “I need you to call me a cab. You know the drill.”  
Kat nodded and went to make the call.  
“Wait.” Niall said. “I’ll drive her home.”  
Elizabeth let out a small whimper and buried her head in her hands as Bressie jumped up in front of her.  
“Probably not the best idea chief.” He said gently.  
Kat came and kneeled in front of Elizabeth.  
“Bets, look at me.”

She looked up, her eyes blown wide with lust.  
“Listen, it’s going to be at least a half hour until a bonded Beta driver can come. Take the ride. You need to leave.”  
Niall snorted a disgusted look on his face.  
“What the actual fuck? Are you kicking her out of here?” he asked angrily.  
Kat looked up at him, a murderous glint in her eyes.  
“Are you daft Alpha?” She hissed. “Do you have any idea what could happen to her if she stays much longer? Is she your friend?”  
He nodded, the disgusted look being replaced by a thoughtful one.

“Then I suggest you take her home before you read about her getting raped.”  
Niall’s face darkened and a low growl slipped from his throat. Elizabeth let out a loud whimper, and all eyes were suddenly on her. Niall took a deep breath and his mouth started watering.  
“Brez, call Marcie. Let him know I’m on my way home, and Ed can’t come over for the next week.” Elizabeth managed to say calmly.  
She stood up and almost fell back down when her knees buckled. Niall’s arms were around her waist in an instant.  
“Go!” Kat hissed.  
Niall nodded, grabbed Elizabeth’s bag and led her out of the café and out to his car. He went to lift her into the passenger seat when she stopped him.  
“I’ll ruin your seats.” She said softly. “I’m leaking slick everywhere.”  
“I’ll get it cleaned.” He shrugged. “Or I’ll sell the car.”

That earned a chuckle from Elizabeth, and Niall was able to push her onto the seat. Climbing in on the driver’s side, he glanced over at her and noticed she was sitting stiffly in her seat, the belt undone.  
“Hey, you need to do up your seat belt.”  
Niall could feel the tension rolling off her, but Elizabeth made no move to buckle herself in. He reached across her to grab her belt and buckle her in. His hand settled up high on her thigh and Elizabeth let out a loud moan at the contact. Niall’s head spun at the sound and he took another deep breath, only getting the sickening sweet smell of heat and slick.

“God.” He choked out, sitting back hard.  
He slid his hand up her thigh under her skirt. Stopping just before his fingers touched her panties, he felt the heat coming from her.  
“Kitten.” He said, trying to get her attention. “Elizabeth.”  
She looked up at him, desperation written on her face.  
“Pleasepleaseplease.” She begged breathily.  
“What do you want?” he dug his fingers into her thigh.  
“Oh my god.” Her legs splayed open and she threw her head back. “You, Alpha. I want you to touch me.”  
He loosened his grip and slid his fingers up the rest of the way and touched her panties. He started to rub light circles and Elizabeth let out a loud moan and her whole body trembled.

“Don’t tease.” She burst out.  
Instead of answering he slid his hand down the front of her panties and pushed two fingers into her sopping cunt. Pulling himself up on the center console, he leaned close enough to nip at her jaw. When he slid a third finger in, she turned her head towards him and captured his lips. The kiss was desperate, wet and their teeth clashed together at one point. He continued to work his fingers in her as he pulled back from the kiss.  
“Jesus.” He said. “Look at you. Proper gagging for my cock. I bet you’d let me fuck you here in my car.”

That’s all it took before her felt Elizabeth tighten around him and she let out a loud moan. He continued to rub her clit through her aftershocks, and only pulled his hand out when she opened her eyes and weakly pushed at him. Locking their eyes together, he slowly brought his hand up to his mouth and sucked his fingers clean. Elizabeth let out a choked moan.  
“Jesus.” She let out weakly.  
“Nah, just Niall.” He said pulling his fingers from his mouth with a lewd slurp.  
He sat back and started the car.

“Let’s get you home. There’s things I want to do to ya that requires some privacy.”  
He pulled out of the parking lot and headed towards her flat, watching her out of the corner of his eye. Her relaxed posture didn’t last long. Soon she was tensed up, almost curled into a ball. Niall reached out and put his hand on her arm. He could feel the tension rolling off her.  
“Hey, hey.” He said when he heard her sob. “What’s wrong?”  
“It hurts Niall.” She whimpered. “So much more than normal.”  
He pulled into her parking lot and into a visitor spot before turning the car off.  
“Can you walk, or do I need to carry you?”  
“No.” She shook her head. “I can walk.”

He raised his eyebrows in disbelief, but got out of the car to wait for her. Her door opened slowly and he was at her side in an instant.  
“Let me help you kitten. I know what you need to make it stop hurting.” He gathered her up in his arms and hip checked the door closed.  
Elizabeth let out a moan at the feeling of being safe in Nialls arms. Niall buried his head in her neck and breathed in her scent. Underneath the sweetness of the heat and slick, the salty bitterness of her sweat was the intoxicating spicy scent of ginger and cinnamon. Nialls knees went weak, and he had to brace himself against his car so he wouldn’t fall.  
“Niall, please. Get me inside.” Elizabeth begged.

He nodded and shifted her higher in his arms. Pulling the keys from her pocket, he unlocked the door and stumbled through it to the elevator. Pushing her back against the wall of the elevator, he connected their lips and ground his hips to get some friction on his aching hard on. Niall shifted her up and stumbled down the hallway, slamming her against her door. The door opened and Niall fell to his knees, Elizabeth falling back. She scooted back away from him and got up on her knees. Niall groaned at the sight in front of him.  
“Jesus. Look at you on your knees. Bet you’d look fucking fantastic with me cock in your mouth.”  
His voice was raspy and accent thick as he reached out to cup her face, his thumb stroking her jaw. Turning her head, Elizabeth sucked his thumb into her mouth and swirled her tongue around it.  
“Jesus Kitten. Can’t wait to get my knot in you.” His voice rasped out.  
“Oh god. Please, not in the hallway.”  
Niall whipped his head towards the kitchen, his hand falling off her face and out of her mouth.  
“I’m Marcel, Elizabeth’s flat mate.” He said. “And I’m leaving. Last door on the right, or just follow the clothes.”

Niall looked around in confusion and noticed that the hallway was now empty, Elizabeth’s skirt lying where she had been kneeling moments before. His eyes darkened as he took in the scents around him, and he took slow steps down the hall, picking up her discarded clothes. Niall paused on the threshold of her room, taking in the sight in front of him. Lying on her bed, naked and spread eagled, Niall could see her working two fingers in her pussy. He growled, quickly shed his clothes and joined her on the bed. Propping himself up, he brought his fingers to her clit and sucked her pierced nipple into his mouth. Elizabeth moaned and arched her back, pushing her boobs into Nialls face. He scraped his teeth down both nipples and sucked a mark in between them as his fingers joined hers. Niall thrust two in right away, and when Elizabeth pulled her slim fingers out to circle her clit, he thrust a third in. He coaxed another orgasm from her like that, then he pulled his fingers from her and lined up his cock with her entrance.

“Kitten, open your eyes and look at me.” Niall said sucking another mark on her neck.  
Elizabeth slowly peeled her eyes open and focused on Niall. Her eyes were hazy and took some time to focus. She blinked up at him and her mouth turned up in a slow smile.  
“Look at you. So fucking beautiful.”  
Niall dipped his hips down, the head of his cock just catching her entrance.  
“Tell me you want this. Tell me you want my knot.” His voice was husky and firm.  
“I-I want this. Please, I want your knot in me.” Elizabeth panted out.

Niall didn’t wait for her to finish before he was pushing his cock into her. Knowing he wasn’t going to last very long, he started a punishing pace, leaving finger shaped bruises on her hips. Dropping his head he sucked a mark on her collar bone and pinched her nipple. Feeling the heat pooling in his stomach, he felt his knot start to swell. Hooking his arm under her neck, and knee around her thigh, he rolled the two of them just as his knot swelled, locking them together. He bit down hard on her shoulder as he started to cum hard inside of her.

*

Elizabeth’s heat lasted 48 hour, and Niall knotted her three more times. The last time was in the tub when they were trying to get clean. Niall had to carry her back into her room as she had passed out from exhaustion. 

She woke up 16 hours after that to twin bruised bite marks on her shoulders, a strange itch between her should blades on her back, and an empty bed. She was, inexplicably, alone.


	3. I know what you want And I've been waiting so long.

Elizabeth tried not to dwell on it. She cleaned up her room, throwing out the sheets and pillows that had Nialls scent on them. Thankfully, she was spared from her thoughts as finals were coming up. She had been studying all day when she decided to take a break. Humming to herself she picked up her phone and headed out to the balcony for some fresh air. She leaned over the balcony railing and slowly sipped her tea. Staring out across the city, she didn’t hear the locks click, or Marcel’s greeting. Elizabeth jumped and nearly dropped her mug when he placed his hand on her shoulder.

“Elizabeth, it’s just me.” He said.  
She put her mug down and wrapped him in a hug.  
“You alright there sweetheart?”  
“Right now?” She asked. He nodded. “OK, I guess. I’m thinking about moving.”  
He pulled back from the hug and looked at her face, searching for something.

“Out of the building, or somewhere else?”  
“I don’t know.” Elizabeth shrugged. “Was thinking Essex or Leeds.”  
Marcel nodded and pulled Elizabeth inside and sat her down on the couch.  
“Why out of London?” he asked gently.  
Elizabeth huffed out a breath and sat fidgeting before she answered.

“I don’t- I just.” She stuttered out. “I feel like I have to leave. If I want a future, there are things that are holding me back in London.”  
“Do you want to talk about what happened?”  
He pulled her in for a cuddle and ran his fingers through her hair.  
“He left Marcie, what is there to talk about?”  
“How about why you are sleeping with his shirt? And please, Elizabeth, remember I’m not stupid.”  
She pulled out of Marcel’s arms and started pacing.

“Just because he left doesn’t mean I wanted him to!” She burst out. “Mar, I’ve kind of been in love with him since the first time I met him.”  
She stopped moving and visibly deflated, shoulders curling in. Marcel sat up and made grabby hands at her. Elizabeth crawled on the couch and put her head in his lap, closing her eyes as he started running his fingers through her hair. They stayed like that for a while, before Marcel broke the silence.  
“I did some research.” He said quietly. “On the, you know, mark on your back.”  
Elizabeth hummed, almost asleep.

“Apparently it’s a Celtic knot. Obviously it’s Irish. Do you know if he has the same mark?” Marcel asked. “Because if he does, then it’s also called a mate mark.”  
Elizabeth’s eyes popped open and she struggled to sit up.  
“What the fuck is a mate mark Mar?” her speech was slurred with sleep.  
“It’s a mark two people share when they are biologically compatible.”  
“Wha-?” her jaw dropped open as she took in the news.  
“A perfect match. Soul mates, as it were.” He finished quietly.

Elizabeth stared at Marcel while she thought this over.  
“But- but he didn’t bond me.” She pointed out.  
Marcel shook his head sadly at her and pulled her onto his lap, tucking her head under his chin.  
“It’s as though you are bonded. No other Alpha would dare try anything with that mark on you.” He said gently as he felt her tears start.  
“What am I gonna do Mar? Stuck with an Alpha who doesn’t want me?” she sobbed out.  
“We’ll figure something out love. Don’t worry.” Marcel said, pressing a kiss to her head and snuggling closer.

\---

Elizabeth stumbled into the coffee shop and fell into the chair by the window. She huffed out a breath and closed her eyes, resting her head on the back of the chair.  
“Ompf!”  
Elizabeth took a deep breath and knew it was Kat that landed on her. She smiled and opened her eyes. She twitched when she saw how close her face was to hers.  
“What’s this I hear about you moving?” Kat demanded.  
“Just something I’ve been thinking about.” Elizabeth shrugged.  
“You can’t move! Or were you planning on selling this place?”

“I hadn’t planned on selling this place. But, um,” Elizabeth hesitated. “I do have plans to go up to Manchester and look at flats.”  
“Are you leaving tonight?” Kat asked. Elizabeth shook her head. “Good. You’re coming out with us then.”  
“Do I have to?” Elizabeth whined.  
“Yes! Think of it as celebrating finishing exams!” Kat sat back and looked at her. “I will drag you out. Don’t forget that.”  
Elizabeth sighed. She wasn’t able to get out of this one.

“Fine. When and where?”  
“Tonight, 9pm. We’re going to the Funky Buddha.” Kat announced, moving around. “Except, I’m gonna pick you up. There is to be no bailing tonight.”  
“OK, jeez. Don’t get your knickers in a twist.” Elizabeth said, pushing Kat off her and standing up. “I’m going home for a nap. I’ll see you later tonight.”

\---

Niall was sitting at the bar with his back to the door, and he still knew the minute Elizabeth walked through the door. He turned around to see her and caught her eyes. She started towards him, anger and something else on her face. He watched her take a few steps towards him before she got tugged back by her friend. She looked at her friend and nodded before sending one last look in Niall’s direction, then disappeared in the crowd. Niall turned back around to the bar, downed his drink and proceeded to bang his head on the bar.

*  
Four pints and two shots later, Niall was sitting in a booth, keeping his eyes away from the dance floor. It was bad enough he knew Elizabeth was there, not to mention that he could feel her. He knew she wasn’t happy with him, and he had no idea how to fix things between them.  
“Niall, mate! Why aren’t you dancing?” Liam asked sliding into the booth across from him.  
“Don’t feel like it.” He grunted.  
Liam hummed in reply and let his gaze wander out to the dance floor.  
“Are you moping because of that bird from the other week?”  
“’M not moping!” Niall slurred out.

“Sure Nialler.” Liam laughed. “Hm, looks like Josh is gonna get lucky tonight. He’s getting pretty handsy with that girl he’s dancing with.”  
Niall let his gaze wander out to the dance floor and found Josh. He was fully pressed up against the girl, his one arm wrapped possessively around her waist, and his other hand rested on his hip. Niall’s eyes trailed up her body, Josh had his face buried in her neck and her head was thrown back, purple hair framing Josh’s head. Niall was on his feet in an instant, striding out towards them, ignoring Liam’s calls behind him. Grabbing her arms, he pulled her away from Josh and pushed her towards the wall behind him, yelling at Josh the entire time. Sending one last ‘fuck you’ towards Josh, he turned around to face Elizabeth.

“I was dancing, you dick.” She said as her palm connected with his cheek.  
The slap echoed in his ear as he stood and stared at her, his eyes darkening.  
“You. Are. Mine.” He growled, slowly walking forward.  
Elizabeth backed up, letting out a yelp when her back hit the wall. Niall let a smirk grace his face as he braced his arms on either side of her head.  
“I’m yours?” she asked quietly, bringing her hands up to rest on his shoulders.  
He nodded, and then lowered his head to mouth at her collar bone. Elizabeth dropped her head so her mouth was level with his ear.   
“Prove it.” She challenged.

Without hesitation he bit down harshly, making her gasp in pleasure. Reaching down to grab her thighs, he lifted her so she had her legs around him and her back up against the wall. Raising his face he captured her lips in a desperate kiss while he grinded his crotch against her. His tongue snaked out and traced her bottom lip, then plunged inside. Licking around her mouth, he could faintly taste the Malibu and pineapple juice she was drinking. Pulling back slightly, he sucked her bottom lip into his mouth and nibbled on it. Elizabeth let out a whine as Niall released her lip and attached his mouth to the spot just under her ear. Her hands found his hair and she started tugging on it gently.

“Niall, come on. Want you to fuck me.” She said breathily.  
Niall groaned at that and went to step away from the wall, Elizabeth still in his arms. She let out a shriek as her back left the wall.  
“I swear Niall, if you drop me!” she said gripping him tighter.  
“Not gonna drop you Kitten. Never going to drop you.” He murmured.

Niall maneuvered his way through the crowd, only putting Elizabeth down at the door. She entwined their fingers together and pulled him in for a snog while they waited for a cab. Once one came, he pushed her into the cab and gave the driver his address.  
“What? No! I’m not getting papped coming out of your house!” Elizabeth said frantically.  
“Its fine.” He said running his hands down her back. “I’ll make sure that doesn’t happen.”  
Niall pulled her onto his lap, nibbled and sucked a mark right on her bond spot, causing her to go limp in his lap.  
“Fuck.” She slurred out. “Warn me next time, will ya?”

Niall chuckled quietly as the cab pulled up to his flat. Hoisting Elizabeth up, he managed to get them inside without falling over or dropping Elizabeth. Niall toed off his shoes and carried Elizabeth to his bedroom where he dropped her on the bed and pulled his shirt off. He had just pulled his skinnies off when he was pushed against the door. Turning around, he realized Elizabeth had sunk to her knees and was reaching for the waistband of his briefs. Instead of pulling them down right away, she pushed her face into his pelvic bone. He felt her breathe in deep before she took the head of his cock in her mouth through his briefs. She looked up, catching the darkening of his eyes before she pulled off and pulled his briefs down. His cock slapped up against his stomach, leaving it sticky with precome.

“Come on Kitten, don’t tease.” He panted out.  
In response, she took his cock and gave a few kitten licks to the head before opening her mouth and swallowing half his cock down.  
“Jesus, your mouth.” Niall moaned out.  
Hollowing her cheeks, Elizabeth bobbed her head before pulling off to tongue at the slit. Working her hand over his cock, she sucked the head into her mouth and swirled her tongue around it. She looked up at him with innocent and Niall felt something start to stir in his belly. Pulling her off and up, he directed her towards the bed after pulling at her shirt to get it off. She sat down on the bed to unbuckle her shoes and Niall let out a whine at the speed she was moving.

“Patience, love.” Elizabeth murmured as she let one shoe drop to the floor.  
Niall crawled up on the bed and made himself comfortable at the head of the bed, loosely fisting his cock. Elizabeth looked over her shoulder at him as she let the other shoe fall from her hands. She stood up, stripped her skinny jeans off and crawled up the bed, clad in only her lace panties.  
“Fuck!” Niall groaned out as she made her way towards him.

Stopping halfway up, Elizabeth left a trail of kisses on his thighs before batting his hand away and taking his cock in her hands. She gave a few licks to the head, then slowly took it into her mouth and sank down. Niall bucked his hips up, and then promptly stilled them when Elizabeth’s eyes flicked up to his. She continued to tease him, running her tongue along his slit and vein and swirled around his head. She pulled off and Niall took the chance to pull her up to him and capture her lips in a bruising kiss while he rolled them over. Leaving a trail of kisses down her throat, he sucked and nibbled both nipples before digging his fingers into her panties and ripping them off.

Elizabeth let out a choked off moan as Niall’s fingers pushed their way into her pussy. His mouth found her clit moments later and Elizabeth’s thighs clenched around his head before she relaxed enough for them to splay open. Elizabeth let her hands tangle in Nialls hair as he sucked her clit into his mouth as his fingers continued working in and out of her.

“God fuck, Ni-Niall!” Elizabeth cried out as her orgasm washed over her.  
She felt his smirk against her thigh before he shifted his body and entered her in one sharp thrust. Both of them let out low moans at the feeling; Niall at the warm, wet tightness enveloping his cock, Elizabeth at the feeling of fullness. Niall started moving slowly; long slow thrusts that let him feel the drag of his cock on her walls.

“Please, Niall, please.” Elizabeth moaned out.  
“Please what?” he gritted out.  
“Faster, please. Oh god, faster!” She cried out.

Niall slowly sped up his thrusts, making sure he was getting in deep. As his thrusts sped up, the slapping sound of skin on skin soon filled the room and Elizabeth’s moans got louder.  
“Oh fuck.” Niall groaned out as he felt his knot catching every time he pulled out. “Shit, Kitten my knots about to pop.”  
Elizabeth looked up at him with a fucked out look on her face.

“Mmmm, let me ride you.” She moaned out.  
Niall let out a choked off moan, pulled out and quickly laid on the bed as Elizabeth positioned herself over his cock. She sank down slowly, letting out a guttural moan when she was fully seated. Moving her hips slowly, she got a rhythm going and braced her hands on Nialls chest. Her fingers curled around a mark on his chest, but her gaze wasn’t focused enough to see what it was. Niall planted his feet on the bed and started matching his thrusts to Elizabeth’s movements.

“Fuck kitten, in or out?” He gritted out, not slowing down.  
“In, keep it in.” She said grinding down on his lap.  
Niall grabbed her hips and held her down as his vision went white as his knot expanded, locking them together. Elizabeth let out a moan and collapsed forward, eyes closed. Niall gasped as the movement pulled on his knot, and he felt another spurt of cum fill her up.

“Stop moving.” He gritted out as she made herself comfortable.  
“Sorry.” Elizabeth muttered. “Any idea how long we’re going to be stuck together?”  
“I dunno.” Niall shrugged. “I don’t usually pop my knot outside of my rut and heats I help with.”  
Elizabeth tensed up at that and Niall let out a moan as he felt another spurt of cum shoot out.  
“Oh, god.” He gritted out. “You have got to stop moving.”

Elizabeth pulled her arms in and curled up as best she could on Nialls chest and shut her eyes. She let the sound of his breathing and beating heart lull her to sleep. Soon, soft snores were coming from Elizabeth and Niall ran his fingers along the mark on her back.  
“Mine.” He whispered and laid his hand flat over the mark on her back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to post. I just finished moving, and have 2 little kids. I hope you enjoyed it!


	4. And your eyes keep saying things. They say of what we do

Elizabeth woke slowly, the sun warming her back. Squinting, she lifted her head and took in her surroundings. Confused, she sat up. Spotting her knickers on the ground, she grabbed them and realized they were ripped and unwearable.  
“Christ.” She muttered, realizing where she was.  
Reaching for her phone, her fingers closed around a slip of paper under it.

 _‘Gone golfing with Haz, back around 9:30_  
_Make yourself at home’_

Elizabeth crumpled the note, ran a hand across her face and grabbed her phone to look at the time. 8am.  
“Bastard.” She muttered getting out of bed.  
After tying her hair back, she jumped in the shower to wash the sweat off of her. Wrapped in a towel covering her from chest to knees, she started rummaging through Niall's dresser looking for something to wear. She pulled out a flannel shirt and went looking through her purse for something to hold her boobs in. Finding a black tube top she shrugged and dropped it on the bed beside the shirt and her jeans.

After getting dressed and finger combing her hair so she could braid it, she grabbed her phone and headed to the kitchen. Checking it, she saw that she had about 10 messages and 2 missed calls from Kat. Bypassing the messages, she called Kat back.  
“’ello?” a male voice rasped out.  
Elizabeth pulled the phone away from her ear to make sure she called the right person.  
“Hello?” came again from the phone.

“Right, sorry.” She said bringing the phone back. “I was looking for Kat.”  
She could hear rustling in the background, and assumed she had woken him.  
“She’s still sleeping. I’ll tell her you called.”  
“Thanks.” She said softly. “Sorry I woke you.”  
Elizabeth hung up the phone and scrubbed her hands across her face. Looking at the time, she sent a message, locked her phone then went to get her shoes.

*

Niall waved to Harry and walked around the curve in his driveway. He slowed down when he noticed heeled feet sticking out of the driver’s side of his car.  
“You know, I’ve still got ten minutes left.” He called out when he got closer.  
Niall stopped walking when he got to the back of the vehicle and waited for Elizabeth to slide out of the Range Rover.  
“I have somewhere I need to be.” She said petulantly. “And you weren’t here when I woke up.”  
She came to stand in front of him and crossed her arms.

“You could have taken a cab home.” He said softly as he took her appearance in.  
Her gaze snapped to his with anger and hurt filling her eyes.  
“Right. And the press would have a field day if they got my picture coming out of your house by myself.”  
She stepped back from him and dropped her gaze as he reached out for her.  
“Just take me home.” She muttered.

Nialls face fell, then he schooled his features into a neutral expression. Niall climbed into the driver’s seat and waited for Elizabeth to climb in. She settled in the seat, much the same way as the first time she was in his car. Niall looked at Elizabeth sitting stiffly in her seat, and as far away from him as she could get. He could see conflicting emotions run across her face before he turned his attention back to the road. They sat in awkward silence until they passed the coffee shop Elizabeth works at.

“Listen, are you busy tomorrow?” Niall asked quietly.  
Elizabeth turned to stare at him, but didn’t answer right away.  
“Why?” she asked as he pulled into a parking spot.  
Niall turned the car off and turned in his seat to look at Elizabeth.  
“I want to take you to dinner.” He said simply.

Elizabeth was silent, then scoffed and rolled her eyes. She started to climb out of the car before pausing to make a comment.  
“I though courting came before fucking.” She spit out and took off towards the door of her building.  
“Elizabeth! Wait, why are you running away?”  
Niall jumped from his car, slammed the door and ran after her. He was able to catch the inner door before it locked, but missed the elevator. Pausing for a second, he then took off to the stairs, coming out on her floor just as she entered and slammed her door shut.  
“Elizabeth, please open the door.” Niall said knocking on the door.

He could hear her breathing harshly on the other side of the door. The sound of a door opening down the hall pulled his attention away, but he forced himself to knock calmly on the door again.  
“Please let me in Kitten. I just want to talk to you.”  
Niall could hear her coming closer to the door.  
“Why should I let you in?” came softly through the door.  
“I just want to talk to you. And if you don’t let me in, your neighbours are going to call the police on me.”  
As if on cue, the door across the hall opened and an older Omega stuck her head out.

“Everything ok over there Ms. Crane?”  
Elizabeth opened her door, wrapped her hand around Niall’s wrist and started to pull him inside.  
“Everything’s fine Stella. Just a lover’s quarrel.”  
Elizabeth closed the door on her face and dropped his wrist.  
“Look, I seriously need to be somewhere soon. Say what you need to say please, and go.” She threw over her shoulder as she went to sit down.  
Niall noticed the duffel bag by the door and slowly walked into the flat.

“Where do you need to be in such a hurry?” he asked softly sitting on the rocker a little bit away from her.  
“The train station.” She gave him a weird look. “I have a meeting in Manchester in a few days.”  
His heart skipped a beat and he stuttered out his next question.  
“Are- are you coming back to London?”  
His felt the tightness in his chest loosen as she nodded and he let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding.

“Give me your phone.” He said making grabby hands at her.  
She unlocked her phone and hesitated before handing it over to him. Niall quickly took a picture and put his number in her phone, then gave it back to Elizabeth. He took her hand and leaned forward.  
“Look, I was being serious. I do want to take you to dinner.” He said gently. “Call me when you get back.”  
She looked uncertain, and pulled her hand from his. Elizabeth stood up and started pacing. Niall could clearly see the worry and indecision on her face. Standing up, he placed himself in her path and stopped her with gentle hands on her shoulders.  
“Hey, your pace, yeah? Your rules. I like you Kitten, I want to do right by you.”

Elizabeth sighed and looked up, catching sight of the clock.  
“Oi, fuck! I’m gonna miss my train.” She looked at him with a pleading look on her face. “Drive me to the train station? Please?”  
Niall nodded and dropped his hands from her shoulders.  
“I’ll meet you in the car.” He said and left her flat.

*

Once Elizabeth made it back down to the car, they rode to the train station in silence. Niall was lost in his thoughts, and Elizabeth sat fidgeting in her seat. When he pulled into a spot and put the car in park Elizabeth made a move to get out of the car, then stopped. Turning to Niall, she placed her hand on his arm and spoke softly.  
“Look Niall, I like you, I’m not gonna lie. I just- “she paused. “I’m not sure you know how to properly treat an Omega.”  
“What?”

Niall was stunned. He didn’t understand what she was talking about. Niall was staring at Elizabeth in disbelief. Her gaze flicked to his and her cheeks flushed.  
“I-I just. I m-mean y-you.” She stuttered out before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. “I’ve never woken up with you. Niall, Omegas require something called aftercare. It isn’t enough to just fuck us into a mattress and leave. Do you have any idea how that feels?”  
Elizabeth opened her eyes and looked right at him. Leaning in, she placed a soft kiss to his cheek then opened her door.  
“I have to go, don’t want to miss my train.”  
She left him with a small smile, then ran off to catch her train. Niall sat in stunned silence before the buzzing of his phone pulled him from his thoughts.

 **From: Unknown Number**  
_Stop frowning and overthinking. It isn’t as bad as you think. I’m just shit at explaining it. I’ll call when I’m back XX Kitten._

Niall let a small smile cross his face before the frown came back. Scrubbing his hands across his face and through his hair, he let out a sigh. Exiting out of the message, he made a phone call and shut his eyes.  
“Hey Haz. You busy?”

*  
“What happened? You were so happy this morning.”  
Harry ushered Niall in and sat him down on the couch. He slumped down on the couch and ran a hand through his hair.  
“I dunno. We were talking, and she said something that’s making my mind go crazy.”  
Harry set a glass of water on the table in front of him and sat down on the opposite end of the couch.  
“You gonna tell me what she said to make you so sad?”

Niall huffed out a breath and took a swig of water.  
“She said that I don’t know how to treat Omegas properly.” He said softly. “I think she’s right.”  
Nick waltzed in at the end of his sentence and plopped on Harry’s lap.  
“Who’s right about what?” he asked.

Harry wrapped his arms around Nick and nuzzled his bond mark. Niall watched the interaction with fondness on his face.  
“Look, I hate to interrupt, but maybe you two can answer something for me.” He paused to suck in a deep breath. “What the fuck is aftercare?”  
Both Nick and Harry stared at him in silence. Nick let out a snort followed by him collapsing into giggles. They slowly tapered off as he realized that Harry wasn’t laughing with him.

“Oh, you were being serious.” Nick said slowly. “Well, shit. I’m sorry.”  
Harry rubbed his hand across Nicks arm. Niall waved at him and leaned forward. Nick slowly slid off Harry’s lap and placed his hand on Niall’s shoulder.  
“Look, it really isn’t that complicated. I mean, you’ve been with Omegas before, haven’t you?”  
Niall shook his head and looked away from both Harry and Nick.  
“A few Betas before. Only Omega I’ve been with is Ki- Elizabeth.” He sighed and looked up. “She’s really the only person I want.”  
Nick looked surprised at his confession, while Harry looked thoughtful.

“She’s the one we met while we were on X-factor right?” Harry said in his slow drawl. “The one that passed out on you?”  
“Yeah.” Niall said weakly, putting his face in his hands.  
“Jesus, you’ve been gone for her since then?” Harry murmured.  
“Haz, look. I appreciate the walk down memory lane, but can we focus? I don’t want to fuck this up.”  
Nick opened his mouth to say something, but before he could, he clapped his hand over his mouth and ran out of the room. Niall looked up startled. Harry merely moved closer to Niall.

“Is he ok?” Niall asked worriedly.  
Harry looked over in the direction Nick ran and nodded.  
“Yeah, he’s been doing that for about a week now. I’ll take him some water in a few minutes.” He sighed. “He doesn’t like me to be there while he’s sick.”  
Niall sat fidgeting before getting up to start pacing. Harry went to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water for Nick.  
“Look Haz, I can come back or talk to someone else about this.”  
“Niall sit down. I’ll be out in a minute.” Harry called from the hallway.  
Niall sat back down and pulled out his phone. It had gone off just as he had pulled up and he neglected to check it.

 **From: Kitten**  
_By the way, you owe me a new pair of knickers. Mine are in pieces on your floor_

Niall inhaled so fast he started choking. All of a sudden, he felt hands slapping him on the back and a bottle of water was shoved into his hands.  
“Breathe Nialler, breathe.” Was heard over his coughing.  
Niall could feel his face flaming as he tried to regulate his breathing and stop coughing.  
“Jesus Ni, I leave you alone for two minutes. I didn’t expect to come back to you dying on my couch.”  
“Not dying.” Niall wheezed out. “Just coughing.”

He opened the water and chugged down half of it in one go. Nick came and sat down in front of Niall.  
“Sorry about that. Got a feisty one.” He said when he could talk without coughing.  
“First thing you have to remember is that Omegas are people too. We aren’t goddamn sex toys for you to pull out when you need to pop your knot.” Nick started off soft, but was near yelling at the end.  
He was breathing loud and fast and Harry simply opened his arms and Nick launched himself onto his lap and buried his head in Harry’s neck.

“Comfort her. Let her know you care for her. Pamper her. Listen. Let her know you want her. Be there for her, for everything.” Harry said softly, while rubbing Nicks back.  
Niall nodded and opened his mouth to say something but stopped.  
“If you want her to be yours, woo her. Be there when she wakes up. Make her feel like she’s the most important person in your life.” Nicks voice came muffled from Harry’s shoulder. “I’m making tea, want any?”  
Nick tried to inconspicuously wipe his face as he got up and went into the kitchen.

“Is he ok?” Niall asked quietly, looking in the direction Nick went.  
“He will be.” Harry said with a fond look on his face.  
“What happened?” Niall was curious.  
“Not my story to tell. He’ll tell when he’s ready.”  
Niall nodded and started to gnaw on his fingers. Harry reached out and pulled his hand from his mouth.  
“Hey, are you ok? Did you get all the info you were looking for?”  
“Yeah.” Niall sighed. “I just have to figure things out for myself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am honestly so shocked about the number of views that this has gotten. Seeing them has made me work harder at writing this.
> 
> I'm not adding any pairings to the top, as they are really minor pairings. Just putting that out there. 
> 
> Also, I'm not British, I'm Canadian, so I'm doing my best with the slang and speech!


	5. But you, you don't tell the truth, No you, you like playing games

(4 days later)

Elizabeth dropped her duffel bag just inside the door and curled up on the couch, pulling a small throw pillow to her chest.  
“How was your trip, love?” Marcel asked.  
Elizabeth grunted and buried her head in the pillow. Marcel puttered around the kitchen making himself dinner.  
“Can I make you anything? I’m making chicken strips.”

“Just tea. My stomachs feeling poorly.” She said sitting up. “How did you convince Ed to let you stay here tonight?”  
“He picked up a second job working nights. I said I missed you and wanted to see you.” He poked his head around the corner to look at her. “Jeez, you really don’t look good. Go have a shower, I’ll have your tea ready when you get out.”

Elizabeth smiled and rolled her eyes, but got up to shower anyway. She had taken her shirt off, and was unbuttoning her capris when a wave of nausea hit and she rushed to the loo, just reaching the toilet in time. When she was done being sick, she rested her head on her hands. Standing up, she rinsed her mouth, quickly brushed her teeth and hopped into the shower. Once under the water, she closed her eyes and tried to control the trembles wracking her body. She quickly washed her hair and scrubbed her body before turning the water off. Stepping out of the shower, she bundled herself in a fluffy towel and wiped the mirror.

“Christ.” She muttered, taking in her appearance.  
The dark shadows under her eyes stood out starkly on her skin; while normally pale, now made her look like a china doll. She sighed and pinched her cheeks to get some colour back. Taking one last look in the mirror, she turned and went to get dressed. Pulling out her comfiest and warmest sweatpants and jumper, she slowly pulled them on. Pulling on a pair of fuzzy socks, she grabbed her phone and shot off a message to Niall, then went and sat on the couch. She closed her eyes and rested her head on the back of the couch.  
“Babe? Are you ok? You’re looking a little pale.” Marcel said as he sat beside her.

Elizabeth hummed and curled up into Marcel’s side.  
“Did you want me to call someone for you?” Marcel asked softly, stroking her back.  
“No sweetie, I’m fine with you.” She rested her hand on his small bump. “How are you anyway? It seems like we haven’t had a day to ourselves in a while.”  
“I’m doing well. And we haven’t hung out in a long time.” He set his hand over hers and pressed down slightly. “Can you feel the little prude?”

Elizabeth let out a small gasp as she felt little thumps against her palm. She looked up to Marcel with amazement in her eyes. Tears pooled at the corner of her eyes and she had to turn her head away before they fell.  
“Babes? Are you ok?” Marcel asked, getting worried.  
“Yeah. I just- my god Mar. That’s my niece or nephew in there!” she choked out around her tears.

“Oh god Bets, stop. You’re making me cry.” He wiped his face and sniffled.  
“You’re gonna be a great father Mar.” She said wistfully. “Is it sad that I’m jealous of you?”  
“Why are you jealous of me?” Marcel frowned.  
Elizabeth pulled out of his arms and took a sip of tea as she gathered her thoughts. She sighed and shrugged.

“You’ve known that Ed was going to be your mate the minute you saw him. You were high school sweethearts.” She took a deep breath and huffed it out. “Meanwhile, I don’t even know if I’m with the right Alpha. Or if he even wants me. People talk a lot of shit, you know that.”  
“Bets.” He started softly, reaching out to touch her.  
She held up her hand to stop him.  
“I didn’t tell you because I wanted pity. I just wanted to let my best friend know how I felt somedays.”

She gave him a small smile and he just pulled her into a hug.  
“Want to watch a movie?” he asked getting up.  
“Yeah.” She paused. “Do we have anything to eat? My stomachs feeling better.”  
Marcel snorted. “Yeah, I made enough for both of us. Pick a movie, would ya.”  
Elizabeth got up to pick a movie. Looking over their selection, she saw the one she wanted and popped it into the DVD player.

*  
The movie was halfway over and the two were curled around each other under a fleece blanket when Elizabeth broke the silence.  
“I slept with him again.” She said softly. “And I woke up alone… Again.”  
She buried her nose in Marcels back and breathed in deep. Her next words were muffled from behind him.  
“I stole one of his shirts and then lectured him when he was nice enough to drive me where I needed to go.”

Marcel moved around so they were facing each other.  
“I’m sure what you said can’t be all bad.” He said nudging her chin up. “After all, he has been texting you non-stop all afternoon.”  
Elizabeth felt her face flush and she looked away from Marcel.

“It’s pretty bad Marcie. I told him I didn’t think he knew how to treat Omegas properly.”  
Marcie sighed and stroked her hair. Elizabeth preened under his touch and tried to focus on the movie again.  
“I love you Mar. Thanks for being here.”

*(2 weeks later)

“You’re avoiding me love.”  
Elizabeth’s head jerked up from the paperwork she was filling out. Eyes wide, she stared at the figure that sat across from her. Opening her mouth to say something, she paused as a wave of nausea rolled over her. She gagged and dropped her head down to the table.  
“Are you ok?”

“Yeah.” She lied. “Just got dizzy for a minute.”  
He quirked his eyebrow at her, but didn’t say anything about her lie.  
“What- what are you doing here?” she asked haltingly.  
“You’ve been avoiding me.” He repeated, pouting. “When are you done today? I’d like to do dinner before I have to leave for tour.”

Elizabeth slowly lifted her head to look at him.  
“How did you know I was here?” She asked avoiding his question.  
“Your lovely barista over there has been sleeping with my bass player. Just a simple matter of her texting him when you got here.”

Elizabeth turned to glare at Kat, who just gave a sheepish smile in return.  
“When are you done?” Niall asked again, drawing her attention back to him.  
Elizabeth sighed and answered reluctantly.  
“When I’m done this paperwork.”

Niall moved his chair closer to see what she was working on.  
“What is it?”  
“The rental agreement and lease papers for the café.”  
Elizabeth slowly shuffled through the papers to make sure she had signed everything that was supposed to be signed. Sparing a glance at Niall, she noticed the confused look in his eyes.

“What?” she asked absentmindedly as she went back to the papers.  
“Why do you have those?” he asked slowly.  
“Well, the rents set to increase and its renewal time for the lease. Why wouldn’t I have them?”  
Niall didn’t answer, just stared at Elizabeth in silence until she looked up at him.

“Why are you staring at me?” She asked fidgeting.  
“Are you- do you own this place?” he blurted out.  
Elizabeth slid the papers back into the manila envelope on the table and got up.

“Kat, can you make sure Mr. Cipriani gets this? He said he’d be by later today.” She said handing the envelope over. “Tell him to call me if he needs anything.”  
Kat nodded. “Where are you going?”  
“Home. I have a date to get ready for.” She said with a slight smile in Nialls direction.

He was still sitting at the table with a startled look on his face. Walking over, she gently touched his shoulder, drawing his attention to her.  
“You still want to go on that date?” she asked softly, eyes downcast.  
“I- uh, um yeah.” He coughed. “It’s up to you, really.”  
Elizabeth smiled and took his hand, pulling him up and out of the café.

“I’d like to, I just need to change into something that doesn’t smell like coffee.”

Niall followed her out and helped her into his car, discreetly scenting her at the same time. He frowned; she did smell like coffee and there was a faint scent of cinnamon under it. There was something else there, something he couldn’t quite put his finger on. Climbing into the driver’s seat, he took a moment to look her over. Her hair had faded to a pale lilac colour; that made her face look even paler. He could tell she had tried to cover up the circles under her eyes and she stifled a yawn as he started the car.  
“Not sleeping very well Kitten?” he asked, making small talk on the short drive.

“I’m always tired lately, but I’ve not been sleeping very well at night.” She yawned again and slumped back against her seat.  
Niall pulled up to her building and turned off the car. He started to say he was going to stay in the car when Elizabeth spoke first.  
“You can come up, you know.” She said.  
Niall grunted in response and followed her inside, locking the car behind him.

*  
“Help yourself to anything in the fridge.” She said and went to get changed.

She shut the door to her bedroom and Niall opened the fridge. Grabbing a bottle of water, he walked over to the balcony and stepped outside. Listening carefully, he thought he could hear someone being sick. He pushed the sound out of his mind and tried to think of what they could do for their date. He was so deep in thought; he didn’t hear Elizabeth come up behind him and jumped slightly when she touched his shoulder.

“Are you ok?” he asked looking at her.  
Her eyes were red-rimmed, as though she had been crying. She nodded and folded his arms around her and buried her nose in his chest and breathed in. The scent of Tom Ford cologne, his laundry soap and the slight musky scent that was all Niall filled her nose. He pulled her in close and could feel her racing heart start to slow down.  
“I wasn’t expecting you to agree to this, so how does Nando’s and movies at my place sound?”

Elizabeth hummed and rubbed her nose in his shirt. Pulling back slightly, she looked up into his face. She smiled and kissed him softly on the lips.  
“That would be amazing.” She said pulling out of his embrace.  
Stepping through the balcony door, she looked back at Niall and held out her hand.  
“Coming?” she asked.  
Niall nodded and linked their hands together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So apparently I got sappy in this chapter. It wasn't going to end like that originally, but what can you do? 
> 
> Honestly, though, I was super excited when I saw how many people were reading this (well, looking at it), but got really bummed when that's all that went up. I don't want declarations of love, but comments and kudos are awesome.
> 
> Also, I really didn't want to write this for some reason. It really took a toll on me and I started a companion piece to this, and hopefully it wont be as long as this, and will get posted when its done.


	6. If this room was burning I wouldn't even notice

With the food finished and the takeaway containers in the kitchen, Niall and Elizabeth curled up on the couch together. Niall pressed play on the DVD player and Elizabeth paid attention to the opening credits before curling closer to him.  
“What did you put on?” she asked nervously.  
“Uh, ‘The Hills Have Eyes.’” He said squinting at the TV. “Why?”  
Elizabeth looked up at Niall and blinked owlishly at him.  
“Just wondering.” She muttered looking down.

Niall sighed and nudged her chin so she was looking back up at him.  
“Why do you do that?” he asked softly, searching her face.  
“Do what?” she asked bewildered.  
“Make it seem like what you have to say isn’t important.”  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Her mouth tightened into a thin line, and she tilted her head up in a challenging gesture.

Niall shook his head and sighed, letting the topic go for now. Elizabeth wiggled her way out of his embrace, muttered something about needing the loo and walked out of the room. Niall scrubbed his hands across his face and through his hair and got up as well. He walked into the kitchen to grab another beer. Cracking open the seal, he slowly wandered back to the living room. Pausing in the doorway, he watched as Elizabeth examined everything on his walls. She reached up to run her fingers across the awards lined up and he pushed off the door frame to join her in the room. He reached Elizabeth just as she was about to trace her fingers over the Bambi statuette. He rested his chin on her shoulder and spoke softly.

“That’s my favourite award.”  
“It’s beautiful. Fragile, yet sturdy all at once.” She agreed.  
Niall set the bottle down and pulled Elizabeth into his arms, nuzzling her neck as he went. He took a deep breath in; intending on guiding her back to the couch and his head spun.  
“You smell different.” He said without thinking.  
He felt Elizabeth tense under him and try to pull away.

“I’m on scent blockers.” She got out. “I’ve got a new shampoo though, that’s all you’re smelling.”  
Niall nodded even though he knew that wasn’t all of it.  
“Come on.” He said pulling her back to the couch. “Let’s cuddle and watch movies.”

Elizabeth nodded and let herself be pulled away from the wall. Niall sat down first and pulled Elizabeth down onto his lap. The movie was still playing and Elizabeth buried her head in his chest. She peeked out at the TV every once in a while, but by the time the movie was over, she was asleep on his chest. He was content to sit and watch her sleep, but when he started yawning as well, he wiggled his way out of her grasp. Scooping her up, he slowly made his way to his bedroom and gently laid her down on the bed. Rucking her sweater up, he pulled it off of her body, leaving a thin tank top and her leggings on and covered her carefully with the blanket. Pressing a soft kiss to her forehead, Niall went and took a quick shower before crawling into bed with Elizabeth and curled himself around her.

*

Niall snapped awake and reached around the bed, looking for Elizabeth. Finding her side empty he rolled off the bed, the light under the bathroom door catching his eye. Rubbing his eyes he slowly made his way to the bathroom and opened the door. A weak whine that came from Elizabeth’s prone form near the toilet had him rushing over to her. Sliding down on the ground he pulled her into his lap. The sour smell of vomit hung thick and heavy in the air around them.

“Kitten, are you ok? Why didn’t you wake me?” he asked stroking her back.  
Elizabeth groaned and rubbed her stomach, smiling weakly.  
“Just needed a wee. Then my stomach rolled and I was sick.” She rasped out, voice weak. “Didn’t want to disturb you.”

They sat in silence for a little longer until the trembles running through Elizabeth’s body got bigger. Helping her stand, he led her over to the sink and rummaged around for a toothbrush. Elizabeth took it gratefully and slowly brushed her teeth, shivering the entire time. Once she was finished, Niall picked her up and carried her back to bed. Pulling the blankets around both of them, he cuddled up to her back.

“Don’t scare me like that. Wake me up next time, please.” He murmured against her neck.  
She hummed in agreement and pulled his arms tighter around her torso. Closing her eyes, she focused on the faint sound of Nialls heart and fell asleep quickly.

\---

(2 weeks later)

Elizabeth was looking over the shipping receipt for what had been delivered to the café this morning. She had been there since 5:30, and it was coming up on 11. One of her staff had up and quit on her; and while it wasn’t as busy as during the school year, it was still annoying to lose staff.  
“Bets, you haven’t sat down all day.” Kat said coming up behind her. “Sit and eat something.”  
“Yeah, yeah. I’m almost finished. I’ll sit in a few.” She muttered.

Elizabeth picked up a cup before frowning and putting it back down. Squinting at the paper, she let out an irritated noise.  
“Kat, who approved this order?” She waved the papers around.  
“Uh, Lisa did, I think. Why? Is something wrong?”  
“I have to go over some paperwork, but I think there’s quite a few discrepancies I need to take care of.”  
Elizabeth went into the back room and reached for the binder with all the shipping receipts. Pulling the binder down, Elizabeth’s vision went black and she went tumbling down.

*  
When she came to, Kat was leaning over her looking worried. She tried to sit up, but was pushed back down.  
“Don’t sit up. I think you hit your head pretty hard. There’s an ambulance on its way.”  
Elizabeth nodded shallowly and stayed down.   
“What happened?” She croaked out.  
“I don’t know. I just heard you fall. You blacked out Bets.”

Elizabeth reached out and tangled her fingers with Kats. They sat in silence, the sounds of the café filtering in around them. Elizabeth lifted her hand up to rub at her eyes and found her cheeks were wet. Before she had time to figure out why she was crying, she heard the sirens approach the shop. Kat stood up and poked her head around the corner of the back room to get the paramedics.

“Back here. She’s still on the ground.” Came Kats voice. “I don’t think you’ll get the stretcher back here though.”  
Kat pulled her head back and moved out of the way of the 2 men and the stabilizer board.  
“I’m fine. Really.” Elizabeth called out the minute she saw them.  
“You aren’t fine.” Kat argued. “You think I don’t know that you haven’t been sleeping? Or about the puking?”

Elizabeth looked away as she kneeled down to get closer.  
“I’m worried about you Bets.” She said softly. “I don’t want anything to happen to my best friend.”  
Elizabeth noticed tears in her eyes and grabbed her hand again. She nodded her consent and let out a small ‘ok’ towards the paramedics.  
“I called Marcel for you. I just need to let him know where you’re going.”

Kat let go of her hand as the paramedics carried her out of the back and set the board on the gurney. It wasn’t until the doors on the ambulance closed that Elizabeth shut her eyes and let the tears flow, feeling them drip into her hair.

\---

Elizabeth sat fidgeting on the hospital bed, waiting for the Dr to come back and let her leave. The curtain opened, and Marcel came barreling into her, closely followed by the Dr.  
“Your blood work has come back. You don’t have a concussion, but your iron levels are low.” He paused and looked at his chart again. When he continued, his voice was softer, soothing almost. “However, your estrogen and HCG levels are very high. Are you aware that you’re pregnant?”  
Elizabeth just stared at him as she let the information sink in.

“What?”  
Marcel made a choked off surprised noise. Elizabeth turned to look at him, her eyes and face blank. Marcel cleared his throat.  
“You know, it does make sense. The puking, the sleep; or lack of it.” Marcel sounded thoughtful. “And your scent changed too.”  
“I’m on scent blockers. How the hell did my scent change?” Elizabeth snapped.

“I’m going to send you up to get an ultrasound, see how far along you are.” The Dr wrote something on her chart. “I am going to give you a script for stronger scent blockers. I’ll have a nurse take you up.”  
Elizabeth laid down and rested her one hand on her lower stomach. Marcel laid her hand over hers and threaded his fingers with hers. Elizabeth closed her eyes and felt tears drip into her hair for the second time that day. Soon her tears turned into sobs, and she rolled onto her side to curl up on herself.  
“Elizabeth. Sweetheart, what’s the matter?” Marcel smoothed her bangs off her face and tried to dry her tears.

“I-I can’t t-tell hi-him.” She wailed.  
Marcel circled the bed and crawled up behind her, hugging her close.  
“You don’t have to tell anyone right now.” Marcel said soothingly.  
Elizabeth’s sobs quieted down, but her body still shook a little bit. The curtain twitched open, and a nurse with a wheelchair appeared.  
“Let’s get you upstairs.” She said cheerfully.

*  
Elizabeth was led into a dim room and the nurse put the brakes on the chair to help her up onto the bed. She covered her legs with a blanket as she gently pulled the hospital gown up.  
“Ms. Crane, is it? I’m Dr Annabel Stevens, I’ll be doing your ultrasound.”  
The Dr came breezing in the room just as the nurse finished with the blanket.   
“So your chart says you’re expecting, but don’t know how far along you are.”

She squirted some gel on her abdomen and grabbed the wand. Spreading the gel around her stomach she pressed down and started taking measurements. The room was silent, save for the clicking of the machine. Elizabeth stared at the ceiling and let her thoughts wonder. She knew who the father was, but wasn’t sure if she could tell him. If she would tell him. The Dr cleared her throat and Elizabeth twitched, looking at her. She moved the screen towards Elizabeth and took a deep breath.

“From what I can see, and from the info regarding your last heat, you are about 10 weeks along.” She pointed to the screen. “Everything looks good. The baby is healthy. There’s a foot, and this is the profile.”  
Elizabeth stared at the screen, tears welling in the corner of her eyes as she pulled in a deep shuddering breath.  
“Can- can I have a picture, please?” she asked softly, eyes on the screen.  
“Of course. I’ll get that for you, and then you should be ok to leave.” She paused, writing something down. “I’ll put in a referral for and OB in the practice across the street.”  
“Thank you.” Elizabeth said, wiping her tears off her face.

“I want you to stop taking your suppressants, it looks like they failed to begin with.” She pulled her chair closer to wipe the gel off her stomach. “I do have a question to ask.”  
Elizabeth flicked her eyes up to the Dr’s and nodded for her to continue.  
“I understand if this is a touchy subject for you. But the Alpha?”  
“The Alpha isn’t in the picture.” She snapped out.  
The Dr paused in her wiping and looked at her.  
“For the proper development of the baby, you need an Alpha in your life. It doesn’t have to be intimate, but you need someone.” She pulled the gown down as she spoke. “Mostly skin to skin contact. Hugs are fine. Platonic touches. If there’s any issues, your OB will talk to you, if and when they come up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now it gets interesting!


	7. Now you wanna make some rules Now cool—then we'll watch them break tonight.

Niall was sitting in the back room of the bus when Sandy barreled into the room.  
“What the fuck man?” Niall said with laughter in his voice.  
Sandy flailed his arms, almost throwing his phone in Niall's face.  
“I just got a phone call from Kat. She just sent the owner of the café to the hospital. In an ambulance.”

Niall looked at him blankly, the words not sinking in.  
“Dude, that’s your girlfriend I’m talking about!”  
Niall’s face was still blank, still not understanding what Sandy was saying.  
“Elizabeth got taken to a hospital? What happened?” he said slowly.  
“Kat said she passed out and hit her head. Doesn’t know anything else.”

Niall turned his gaze to his phone and reached out absentmindedly. His fingers hovered over the screen, then he gently touched the phone icon beside Elizabeth’s name. It rang five times before it clicked over to her voice mail.  
“Hi, you’ve reached Betty Crane. I’m not available right now. Leave a message and I’ll get back to you at a later time.” BEEP.  
“Kitten, its Niall. Uh, I heard what happened. Call me back, please.”

Niall hung up, dropped his phone beside him and rested his head in his hands. The air shifted around him and he knew Harry had come back to see him.  
“Ni? Is something wrong?” Harry rested his hand on Niall's back.  
“Elizabeth’s in the hospital.” Niall scrubbed his hands through his hair. “Am I always going to be the last to know everything?”  
Harry didn’t say anything, just wrapped his arms around Niall.

“I can have Nick go by the café to keep an eye on her, if you want.”  
Niall shook his head in a non-committal gesture. He thought about it for a minute, then nodded.  
“Just don’t let him tell her I sent him to do it.” He said softly.  
“No, Niall, I’m gonna tell him to tell her that he’s her babysitter.” Harry rolled his eyes. “I’m not stupid. Don’t think your girl is either.”

*

_“Kitten, its Niall. Uh, I heard what happened. Call me back, please.”_  
Elizabeth listened to the message Niall left for the fifth time since she got home. She rubbed at her eyes as her fingers hovered over Nialls number. Her fingers twitched and she picked her hand up before she could connect and make the call. Standing up, she went into the kitchen to get a glass of water. Bypassing her phone, she walked out onto her balcony, taking in the scent of rain. She looked out over the city and cradled her stomach.

“Its you and me, little one.” She murmured. “Guess I need to make that phone call.”  
Steeling herself, she found her was back to the couch and picked up the phone. Listening to the ringing, she swallowed and clenched her eyes shut tightly.  
“Kitten? Is that you?”  
“Niall.” She breathed out, her chest loosening. “I got your message.”  
“Is everything ok? What happened at the hospital?”

Elizabeth’s throat tightened and she coughed before she answered.  
“I blacked out at work. It was just to make sure I didn’t have a concussion.” Elizabeth blanked out the other information in her mind.  
“Do you need me to come back to London?” He asked hesitantly.  
“No, Niall.” She choked back a sob. “Stay with your band. Its where you belong.”

“I don’t understand.”  
Elizabeth let out a soft whine and pulled the phone from her ear for a minute.  
“Niall, I can’t do this anymore.” Her voice was thick with unshed tears.  
“I don’t- Elizabeth. Are you- you’re breaking up with me? Aren’t you?”  
Elizabeth’s eyes glazed over and tears cascaded down her face. 

“I’m sorry Niall.” She choked out around the tears. “But it’s for the best.”  
“How is this for the best?! Why are you doing this?” He yelled out. “I don’t get it!”  
“Look Niall. I-I love you.” She whispered. “But I have my reasons. And it’s in your best interest.”  
Elizabeth pulled the phone away from her ear to Niall's yelling and hung up. A sob was ripped from her throat and she collapsed on the couch, tears soaking the throw pillow.

\---

Elizabeth sat in the chair by the window, legs tucked under her and a cooling cup of tea in her hands. It had been two weeks since she had made that call to Niall, and she was miserable. She was still puking, hardly anything was staying down. When she wasn’t puking, she was sleeping. Her eyes drooped, and the mug she was holding tipped slowly. When she felt it leave her hands, she jerked, expecting to be covered in tea. Opening her eyes, she finally realized she knew the scent of the person in front of her.

“Hi Brez.” She said sleepily and closed her eyes.  
“Elizabeth,” he said ignoring the slight snarl she gave. “You look awful. Why are you at work?”  
Elizabeth just grunted, and gave a small wave towards the paperwork on the table between them.  
“OK, you’ve got paperwork,” he said slowly. “Why are you here?”

Elizabeth opened her eyes and squinted at him. Just as she was about to answer, she let out a large yawn.  
“I have to be here when orders go in, and when stuff gets here.” She said around another yawn. “I think someone’s stealing from me.”  
“I see.” He said, sitting down and leaning towards her. “Doesn’t explain why you look like utter shite.”  
Elizabeth rolled her eyes at him and shook her head.  
“I could tell you, but I might have to kill you.”

Brez looked around, and Elizabeth knew he was trying to see who was in the café.  
“The only people that know are sworn to secrecy. Which, if I told you, you cannot tell anyone.” She fixed him with a glare. “Can you keep this to yourself?”  
Brez thought for a minute before answering.  
“That depends,” he said slowly. “Are you dying?”  
She snorted out a laugh that sounded sad.

“Not dying. Nowhere close to dying.” She said glibly.  
“Nowhere close to-“ Brez’s eyes widened, and it was like a light went off. “You’re-?”  
“Yeah.” Elizabeth cut him off. “And you aren’t going to say anything to anyone.”  
“But what about Niall?”

“What about him?” She snapped, pulling her feet from under her. “We fucked. He didn’t bond me.”  
Elizabeth stood up and started to gather her papers.  
“Are you going to tell him?” He stopped her with a hand on her arm.  
“Why should I? His management won’t like it, and I’m not giving up this baby.” She sniffed and cleared her throat. “This way he can’t get in trouble for not bonding.”  
Brez pulled her into his arms and felt her relax in his hold.

“I know about the mark you share.”  
Elizabeth tensed up and tried to get out of his grasp.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I have a tattoo-“  
Brez huffed out a laugh, cutting off her protest.  
“You just keep telling yourself that princess.”

She pulled his arms back around her, and he rested his chin on the top of her head.  
“So you aren’t going to tell him?” he asked softly.  
“I- no. I’m not telling him and getting him in trouble.” Her words were muffled. “And you can’t tell him either.”  
Brez sighed and loosened her grip.  
“Fine. I won’t tell him. But I will not lie to him if he asks me flat out.”

Elizabeth nodded and let go of him to get up. Muttering something vague, she walked away from him, and he sat back in his chair. He couldn’t wrap his head around the fact that the person he thought of as his sister was pregnant. He was sitting there lost in thought when someone cleared their throat next to him, startling him into awareness. Brez looked up and twitched at who he saw.  
“Nick?! What are you doing here?” he hissed out.

Nick shrugged and slowly sank into the chair that Elizabeth vacated. Brez sighed and shook his head.  
“Harry sent you, didn’t he?” he asked tiredly.  
Nick nodded, sipped his tea and set the cup down.  
“He was worried about Niall, and wanted me to see if I could find out what happened.”  
“What happened? Am I missing something?”

Nick look at him in disbelief.  
“You really have no idea, do you?” he said softly.  
Brez scrubbed his hands through his hair and across his face before he answered.  
“Clearly I’m missing everything.” He sighed out. “Alright Nick, what did I miss?”  
“They broke up.” He said quietly, leaning forward. “About two weeks ago, I believe.”

“Yes, two weeks ago I called Niall and broke both of our hearts.” Elizabeth’s voice came from behind Brez.  
“Elizabeth-“ Brez was cut off by her snarl.  
“No. You don’t get to ask questions. I’m not going to explain anything to you. To either of you, especially to someone I don’t know. I have my reasons for it, and I don’t have to explain them to anyone.” Wiping the tears off her cheeks, she glared at both of them and then stalked off out the door of the café.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun!


	8. But you, you don't tell the truth

Elizabeth sat down on one of the chairs in the waiting room. Sitting with empty chairs around her, she opened her book and started reading. She was vaguely aware of someone sitting next to her, but paid no mind to them. The person tried to subtly shift the chair closer, but the screeching of the chair drew her attention. When she saw who it was, she rolled her eyes and started to get up to change seats.  
“Please don’t,” he said with a hand on her arm. “I wanted to apologize for the other day. I didn’t mean to make you angry.”

She looked at him and sighed.  
“I’m Betty. I’m still not explaining anything to you.”  
“Fair enough. I’m Nick,” he took his hand back as he sat down.  
“So how far along are you?” Elizabeth asked.

“18 weeks. I just finally got over the morning sickness. It seemed to stick around.” Nick laid a hand over his small bump. “What about you?”  
Elizabeth laid a hand on her equally small stomach and slowly rubbed a circle on it. She had to think about it for a minute.  
“I’m 14 weeks along. Its only one. It’s my first,” she blurted out.

Nick looked taken aback at her confession, and she looked like she was going to cry. Opening his arms, he pulled her into a hug.  
“I’m sorry,” she said sniffling. “I think I’ve spent a long time crying, and it won’t stop.”  
She pulled out of his embrace and wiped her eyes.  
“Just think, a few more weeks and you’ll be crying in sexual frustration,” he joked.

Her face fell, and she shuffled around.  
“Well, that won’t be an issue for me,” she said softly, looking down.  
Nick looked mortified.  
“I’m sorry, I forgot,” he said rubbing her shoulder.  
“It’s ok,” she coughed. “It’s not an ideal situation, but I’m working with it. Do you know what you’re having yet?”

“Well, it’s twins. Other than that, I’m here to find out what they are today.”  
Just then a nurse popped her head out and called Elizabeth’s name. She put her book in her bag and stood up.  
“Listen, come by the café anytime. We can talk,” she smiled and walked off.

\---

It was late when Elizabeth got to Tesco’s. Grabbing a trolly, she headed off towards the fruits and veggies. Winding her cart through the displays, she absentmindedly picked some bananas, oranges and apples. Stifling a yawn, she dropped a loaf of bread into her cart and headed to the main isles. Standing in an isles staring at the jam, she was lost in thought lightly rubbing her belly when she thought she heard a familiar voice. Dismissing it as her imagination she grabbed a jar of jam and moved on to the cereal. Looking at the shelves, she realized that the box she wanted was on one of the higher shelves. She looked around to see if anyone was near enough to help her. She sighed and stepped closer to the shelf. Looking at the bottom shelf, she carefully stepped on it and reached up. Huffing out a breath she stretched as high as she could, but her fingertips just grazed the box she wanted. When a hand reached into her line of vision and grabbed the box she was trying to get, she jumped and fell back into the person behind her.

“Woah, careful there Kitten.”  
Elizabeth froze head down and hands on her belly at the sound of the voice behind her. Tears gathered at the corners of her eyes and she tried to blink them away. One slipped down her cheek and she was wiping it away as she was being turned around.  
“Alpha,” she whispered her throat tight.

Niall let out a distressed noise and stepped back. He curled his arms around himself and took in her appearance. She was wearing black leggings, an oversized t-shirt and the flannel shirt she had stolen from him all those weeks ago. One look at her face and he knew she still wasn’t sleeping.  
“I’m sorry,” she was saying, “I didn’t realize-“  
“You aren’t sleeping,” he said bluntly interrupting her.

A mix of shock and confusion flew across her face before she looked at the ground.  
“No,” she said, “I haven’t been.”  
He looked closely at her, and something clicked.  
“You’re going through Alpha withdrawal,” he breathed out. “Jesus, you’re pregnant!”  
The tears were now dripping down her face and she could only nod. She started swaying on her feet and Niall wrapped his arms around her.

“Come on. You’re coming with me,” he started leading her out of the store.  
“But my groceries,” she protested weakly.  
“They can wait, you need sleep. Where’s the Alpha?”  
“I- uh, I haven’t told him,” she said softly.  
Niall sighed and buckled her into his passenger seat. He climbed into the driver’s seat and started towards his house.

“Why are you doing this?” she asked, breaking the silence.  
“Because I may not be your Alpha, but I don’t want anything to happen to you or the pup,” he said tiredly.  
Leaning out the window, he entered the gate code and drove the rest of the way up to his house.  
“Let’s get you into bed,” he said holding the door open for her.

Closing the door behind him, he walked off towards his room and pulled out an old t-shirt of his for her to sleep in. He turned around to see her hovering in the doorway.  
“I’ll sleep on the couch,” he said, grabbing sweatpants and a shirt for himself.  
This time, Elizabeth let out a distressed sound and curled in on herself. Niall stepped closer to her and could hear her muttering.  
“Please don’t go,” she whimpered.

“What was that?”  
“Stay with me until I fall asleep, please?”

She sounded so young when she asked, Niall was reminded of the girl he first fell in love with. He nodded, his throat tight and slipped his pants off. He pulled the covers down, crawled onto the far side of the bed and waited for Elizabeth to come to bed. Elizabeth stumbled into the bathroom and came out a few minutes later, clad only in the shirt Niall had left for her. His heart started beating wildly in his chest and he pulled her close when she crawled into bed. Wrapping his arms around her, he buried his nose in her hair and took a deep breath. His heart started to slow as he inhaled the faint scent of cinnamon and ginger from her skin. Eyes closed, Niall reveled in the feeling of Elizabeth in his arms and bed.

“How did you know?” she asked so quietly he almost missed it.  
“Hmmm?” he started before his brain caught up. “Oh, Lou went through it a bit while carrying Lux. Hers was nowhere as bad as yours though.”  
Niall felt Elizabeth nod slowly, and listened to her breathing even out before he placed a soft kiss on her head.  
“I still love you,” he murmured before drifting off to sleep as well.

\---

Elizabeth set the menu down and looked across the table at Nick. She had an odd look on her face before she spoke.  
“I just realized that I don’t know who your Alpha is,” she said softly.  
“Because we didn’t get off to the best start,” he said bluntly. “I’ll tell you on one condition.”  
“And what would that be?” Elizabeth let a small smile cross her face as she thought his request had something to do with the twins.

“Tell me the name of the Alpha whose pup you’re carrying,” Nick took a drink of water. “And why you won’t tell them you’re pregnant.”  
Elizabeth’s face fell and she sat back heavily. Just then, the waitress came by to take their order. Once she was gone, Nick sat back, one hand resting on his belly and one eyebrow raised waiting for her to answer. Elizabeth sighed and lightly rubbed small circles on her belly.

“You have to understand something first. I’d been on the combo birth control suppressant since I had my first heat at fourteen,” she fiddled with her straw, then started shredding her napkin. “Apparently the suppressants had been recalled, but my batch wasn’t included in the recall. I went into heat early.”  
Elizabeth paused in her story to take a drink of water. Nick looked uncomfortable, and no longer gleeful.  
“You don’t have to finish this if you don’t want to,” he said covering her hand with his.

“No, it’s ok. You wanted to know,” she sighed. “I went into heat early, like I said. I had never shared my heat with anyone before, and had no plans for this one. I was going to ride it out alone. I was in public when it started, and it was pushed into overdrive when he walked into the café.”  
The waitress came by with their meals just then, and Elizabeth discreetly wiped her eyes. She looked at her salad and slowly picked up her fork. Stabbing at her plate, she continued her story.

“I’m sure if I wasn’t in his presence for as long as I was, I wouldn’t be pregnant. But clearly my resolve sucks, because I let him knot me multiple times.”  
She delicately speared a tomato and stuffed it in her mouth. Nick had barely touched his meal, he was too enthralled by her story. Something clicked in his mind.  
“You said you went into heat when you were fourteen?” he asked puzzled.  
Elizabeth nodded, mouth full.

“So what caused it? Because I know heats don’t normally start until the Omega turns sixteen.” Nick started eating with gusto.  
“I was backstage at the x-factor. Louis was running around the green room and ran into me, knocking me down. Liam and Niall helped me up, and Harry was concerned about me and touched me. The heat overwhelmed me and I passed out.”  
She poked at her salad, eating a few more bites. Nick was silent as he let the info sink in.

“Who touched you first?” he asked softly.  
“Niall did,” Elizabeth’s voice was just as soft.  
Nick leaned forward and rested his arms on the table.  
“And who did you spend your heat with?”  
“I spent it with Niall,” her voice was a whisper.

Nick looked unsurprised at her confession.  
“So who’s the father of that pup?”  
Elizabeth looked up, tears slowly trailing down her face. She took in a deep shuddering breath before she answered.  
“It’s Niall's pup,” she squeaked out.  
Nick nodded, then got up to give her a hug. She gave him a watery smile.  
“Why haven’t you told him?” he gently scolded.

“Because I’m eighteen and unbonded. I don’t want him to get in trouble,” she sighed. “Hence why I broke his heart.”  
“You should tell him,” he said. “I think it would hurt him if you never tell him. Especially because he thinks you slept with someone else.”  
Elizabeth let out a low whine at that.  
“I’ll think about it,” she said softly.

She didn’t like the idea of Niall thinking she slept with someone else.  
“Good. Because the thought of him being the substitute Alpha is killing him,” he said getting up. “Which, by the way, why didn’t you say that you two were hanging out?”  
Elizabeth just stared at him.  
“How the fuck do you even know that?”  
Nick shrugged gracefully and sipped at his water.

“Harry’s my Alpha,” he said nonchalantly. “He said Niall's been having a really tough time. I guess he puts on an act for the fans, but when he’s by himself, he hurts.”  
Elizabeth wiped her mouth and sipped her water.  
“He’s been a bit better since you two have been spending time with each other,” he paused and leaned forward. “Please don’t fuck this up. Don’t hurt him, please.”  
“I just don’t want him to get into trouble because of me. I should have been more aware of my heat cycle and not been out in public.”  
Nick stared at her, an incredulous look on his face.  
“You think this is your fault?” he asked, eyes wide.

“Nick, I’m an Omega. I’m young and unbonded. What do you think will happen? Who will get the blame?” she said flatly.  
“Just talk to him. I’ll talk to Harry and find out some info for you. I’ll have him talk to his trusted source in management,” Nick mused. “Also, he said seeing you go through Alpha withdrawal killed him. Don’t let it get that bad again.”  
She nodded and tried to grab the bill when it came.


	9. Cause you've been taking up my mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, so I just thought that I would warn anyone with a weak stomach that there are talks of rape in this chapter. Not actual rape or any sexual assault, just talk. Please don't blast me for this warning, or writing it in. 
> 
> Also, I'm not going to be putting a date as to when I'll update next, as my work schedule and muse are not always on the same page.

(20 weeks)

Elizabeth was sitting down going over her order when she heard the door open. She picked up her mug and was about to take a sip when it was plucked from her hands. She looked up and groaned.  
“I thought we agreed you’d take it easy,” he said as he sipped her too-sweet cold tea.  
“I am taking it easy. I’m sitting down, and have only been here since 7!” she protested.  
“You being here every day this week isn’t taking it easy,” he said sitting down across from her. “You still haven’t figured out who’s behind this?”

Elizabeth sighed and shook her head.  
“I’m about ready to just close up shop here. I don’t have time to hire and train new people for management.” She narrowed her eyes at him. “Why are you here?”  
He blushed and ducked his head.  
“I thought I would take you to your appointment and then take you shopping for some baby items after.” He said with a slight smile.  
Elizabeth just stared at him.  
“You willingly want to go shopping with me?”

She stole her mug back from him and downed what was left. Niall looked at her and shrugged.  
“If I’m the substitute Alpha for you, I want to be able to spoil this pup.”  
Elizabeth’s face fell and she winced at his words. She refocused on the papers in front of her before she spoke again.  
“And what happens when management sees the pictures? Because you know they’ll see them.” She challenged. “What are you going to say then?”  
“Why are you worried about that?” Niall had a confused look on his face.

Elizabeth huffed out a breath and looked at her phone for the time. Gathering up her papers, she slowly stood up. Niall was up in a flash and held his hand out for her.  
“I’m pregnant, not invalid,” she snapped out. “I have to use the loo. I’ll be right out.”  
Niall watched her walk off, then sidled up to the counter to chat with Kat.  
“You’re keeping an eye on her?”  
“Yeah, I’m making sure she eats enough. I’m worried about her,” she said softly.  
Niall looked around to make sure Elizabeth hadn’t come out yet.

“Listen, I know it’s not in your job title,” he started, “but could you see about getting rid of the people stealing?”  
Kat nodded, “actually I’m the assistant store manager. Consider it done.”  
“Stop talking about me,” Elizabeth said coming up to the counter.  
“You ready to go?” Niall asked.  
She nodded, “I’ll be right out; I just need to tell Kat something.”  
Niall nodded, smiled at Kat and headed out to his car. Elizabeth and Kat, leaning over the counter, watched him leave.

“Hate for him to leave, love to watch him go.” Elizabeth breathed out.  
Kat turned to her and smacked her arm.  
“Why haven’t you told him yet? He sounds happy about it.”  
Elizabeth sighed and ducked her head.  
“I’m still waiting to hear back from Nick,” she paused. “Just, please, stop asking me that.”  
“Ok, yeah, I’m sorry.” Kat leaned across the counter to hug Elizabeth. “Now get going, else you’ll be late.”  
Elizabeth returned the hug, then headed out to the car and Niall.

*  
Both Elizabeth and Niall were sitting restless in their seats. Elizabeth jumped when the nurse called out her name. She waved at Niall to stay sitting and left him in the waiting room. She walked into the room where they took her weight and blood pressure. The nurse wrote down her measurements and left the room, closing the door behind her. Elizabeth swung her feet and pulled her phone out.  
**From: Nick**  
_I couldn’t get the info you wanted without telling Harry why I was asking. He says to tell you to tell him, or he will. He said you have a week._

Elizabeth huffed out a breath and put her phone away. She heard it buzz again and rolled her eyes as she pulled it out.

**From: Nick**  
_He just wants both of you to be happy. Its better this way._

**To: Nick**  
_How is it better this way?_

**From: Nick**  
_He might be happy enough to bond you. Then you won’t have to do this alone._

**To: Nick**  
_Sure, if he ever talks to me again after I broke his heart and lied to him._

**From: Nick**  
_Just tell him, please. So Harry doesn’t have to._

**To: Nick**  
_Give me more time, please_

**From: Nick**  
_Fine. Are we still on for tomorrow?_

**To: Nick**  
_Yeah love, see you tomorrow._

A soft knock came at the door and then it opened. The Dr came in with a smile and asked her to lay back. She did slowly and felt her shirt ride up a bit.  
“I’m just going to measure your belly.” She said pulling out a measuring tape.  
She made her measurements and noted it in her chart.

“It looks like you are measuring ahead a few weeks, but it isn’t an issue because of your height.” She walked back to the table with a hand held device. “I’m just going to use this to find the baby’s heartbeat.”  
She rucked Elizabeth’s shirt up and adjusted the band on her leggings. Pressing the small wand to her swell, she moved it around, pausing every once in a while. The third time she moved the wand, she frowned and pressed in a little harder. Looking at the larger piece her frown deepened. Elizabeth saw her frown and her heart started racing.  
“Wha- what’s going on? What happened to hearing the heartbeat?”

“I’m just going to see if the ultrasound room is available,” she said turning towards the door.  
“Wait!” Elizabeth cried out. “Can you p-please let Niall Horan come in here?”  
The Dr nodded and left the room. Elizabeth struggled to sit up and wasn’t able to get her shirt pulled down before Niall came rushing in the door. When she heard the door shut, she held out her arms for a hug. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her down on his lap.

“What’s the matter? Why did the Dr leave?” he asked rubbing her back.  
She buried her face in his chest and when she spoke it was muffled.  
“Honestly, I’m not sure. She was trying to find the heartbeat, and then she said she was going to see if the ultrasound room was available.”  
Just then the Dr came back into the room.

“OK, Ms Crane, come with me.”  
Elizabeth climbed off of Niall’s lap, but laced her fingers with his. Pulling him along, she ignored his protests. She turned to him just inside the door.  
“Niall, please. I want you in there with me.” She said pouting.

Niall sighed, nodded his head and sat down on the far side of the machine. Elizabeth laid down on the narrow bed and pulled her shirt back up. The Dr squirted some gel on her belly, and the minute she pressed the wand to her skin a whoosh whoosh sound filled the room. Niall and Elizabeth visibly relaxed. Niall leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her forehead and Elizabeth let out a choked laugh and gripped Nialls hand again.

“OK, it seems that your baby was in hiding, which is why I wasn’t able to get the heartbeat earlier.” She moved the wand around some more and the frown came back.  
“I don’t like it when you frown. Can you not do that please?” Elizabeth begged, slightly panicked.  
The Dr looked at her, a sober look on her face. She started wiping the gel off Elizabeth’s stomach.  
“I have some important news. Right now it isn’t as serious as it could be though.”  
Elizabeth looked at the Dr, took a deep breath and nodded for her to continue

“You have a condition called placenta praevia. What it means, is your placenta is in the area of your cervix, and if it moves any closer, there is a chance that you could bleed out if you go into labour.”  
Niall looked uncomfortable and Elizabeth looked shocked.  
“What- what are you saying?” Niall asked his voice rough.  
The Dr leaned forward and took Elizabeth’s hand.

“Right now, things are fine. I will have you get ultrasounds more often though,” she paused. “However, I would like it if you took it easy for now. Try and keep the stress to a minimum. Also, if you experience any bleeding, come to the hospital right away.”  
Elizabeth nodded, still shell shocked. The Dr helped her sit up and sat back.  
“Elizabeth, could I talk to you about something? Just, privately please?”

Elizabeth nodded and let go of Nialls hand. He pressed another small kiss to her forehead and left the room. The Dr waited until the door clicked shut before she spoke.  
“I know the situation with the Alpha isn’t the best. But you need to know that your hormones may get messed up.” She took a deep breath and looked uncomfortable. “Because you aren’t bonded, you may experience a mini heat. Don’t panic when it happens, just try and seclude yourself until it’s over.”  
“What happens if I can’t seclude myself?” Elizabeth interrupted.  
The Drs face darkened and Elizabeth let out a low whimper.

“If you are out in public, you need to find a safe place. If you don’t, there’s no telling what could happen.”  
“What do you mean by that?”  
“If any Alpha catches you, they’ll rape you. They will try to make you lose the baby so you can have theirs instead.” She said bluntly.  
Elizabeth swallowed so fast her throat clicked and her face was white.  
“And uh, when- when do you ah-“ she coughed, then cleared her throat, “when will this happen? The mini heat?”

“I’m not sure,” the Dr shrugged. “It could happen soon, or not at all. Everyone is different.”  
“Dr. Martin?” came from the door, followed by a knock. “There’s a gentleman pacing in the waiting room, and he’s starting to freak out the other people there.”  
“That’s probably Niall. I need to get going.” Elizabeth stood up. “Thank you for the warning. I’ll be on my guard.”  
Elizabeth walked out of the room and right into Nialls open arms.

“Is everything ok? I thought I felt your distress!” Nialls voice was muffled by her hair.  
“I’m ok,” she said after a moment.  
Niall pulled away from the hug, but kept his arm on her shoulders.  
“You aren’t, but I’ve come to realize that you don’t tell me everything.”

Elizabeth’s shoulders slumped and she pulled out of Niall’s embrace. Niall had a hurt look on his face, but kept his distance as they walked out of the building.  
“Look, Niall, can we save the shopping for another day? This day has been a bit much,” Elizabeth asked when they got to his car.  
“I’ll drop you off at home then,” he said stiffly. “I’ll pick you up tomorrow, just call me.”  
“Oh,” she said as her face fell. “I guess you want to be alone.”

Niall sighed as he started the car. He drove towards her building in silence. Looking over at her, he noticed she was curled up in her chair, facing away from him. He had barely pulled up to her building and put the car in park before Elizabeth was opening the door.  
“I’m sorry for dragging you into this,” she said when he stopped her with a hand on her arm. “I understand if you don’t want to see me anymore.”

With that, Elizabeth got out of the car and walked away.


	10. All I keep thinking about Everything else just fades away.

_Niall stood in front of Elizabeth, tilting her head up with two fingers on her chin. She seemed smaller than normal, and the scent of sadness wafted off her in waves._  
_“I love you,” he said softly. “I’ve loved you since the first time I saw you.”_  
_He leaned sown to place a chaste kiss on her lips._  
_“I know you think you did this to save my feelings, but I want you, and I will do whatever it takes to show you.”_  
_Elizabeth’s eyes flicked up to his and any protests she had died on her lips. Her heart clenched at the look of love on his face._  
_“I don’t care that that isn’t my pup. I’ll love it all the same.”_  
_Elizabeth opened her mouth to tell him the truth, but Niall stopped her with a tap of his finger to her lips._  
_“I’ll take care of everything. Just let me take care of you,” Niall begged._  
_She nodded and was swept into a hug. Niall rubbed his nose in her neck, and tried to blanket her in his scent._  
_“Stay with me?” he asked softly._  
_“What, like move in with you?” she asked hesitantly._  
_Niall nodded, “I want you where I can keep an eye on you.”_  
_“OK,” she agreed softly._  
_“Really?” he asked looking up at her._  
_She nodded and gave him a slight smile. He let out a whoop and pulled her into another hug, after giving her a bruising kiss._

*  
When Elizabeth woke up feeling like she was burning up, she thought nothing of it. Since she moved in with Niall, she never woke up cold. The dizzy feeling she got when she stood up was new. She slowly made her way to the kitchen and could feel the sweat beading at her hairline. Slumping in a chair she started fanning herself.  
“Ni, did you turn the heat up?”  
She heard his movements still, and she looked up at him. He was staring at her, and almost hungry look on his face and his hands were clenched at his sides, knuckles white.  
“What? Why are you staring?”

“Why do you smell like heat?” his voice was low and rough.  
“I smell like heat?” she said dumbly.  
“Yes. Can you tell me why?”  
Elizabeth sat in silence thinking about what he said. Suddenly, she remembered what the doctor told her a few weeks ago.  
“I smell like heat,” she started slowly, “because I might be in heat.”

Niall moved closer and gripped the back of the chair across from her. Elizabeth’s brain was fuzzy and she was having trouble thinking. She rested her head on the table, took a deep breath, and let out a hysterical giggle. She felt Niall come up behind her and lean down to bury his nose in her neck.  
“I should get out of here,” she said hoarsely.

“No,” Niall growled, “you aren’t going anywhere. Not when you smell this good. Other Alphas would be on you in an instant.”  
He took a few deep breaths in and out, his hot breath tickling the back of her neck, sending shivers down her spine.  
“So what, oh god,” she moaned out, “what are your plans?”  
Niall scooped her up and started towards the bedroom. He laid Elizabeth on the bed gently and started peppering her with kisses.  
“I am going to take care of you. Make sure nothing happens to you,” he said roughly. “Make you mine.”

Elizabeth moaned and arched her back, trying to get more of Niall's skin on hers. Niall leaned back and quickly stripped his clothes off. Leaning back down, he gently pulled her shirt up and off, then tugged her panties off. Crawling up the bed, he left a trail of kisses up her body.  
“Niall, just be gentle, please,” she begged.  
“Kitten, you have no idea what I want. I want to bond you, make you mine,” he lined up his cock with her entrance and slowly pushed in. “Wanted to bond you when I spent your heat with you.”

He was slowly thrusting in and grinding his hips. His knot was swelling, unable to hold back because of her scent. Pulling out, he moved Elizabeth so she was on her side and slid in behind her. Reaching around, he found her nipples and started rolling and pinching them.  
“Niall!” she gasped out, rocking back on him. “Bite me, bond me! I want to be yours!”  
Burying his face in her neck, he bite down slowly on her bond spot and hung on long enough to leave a mark, but not break the skin. His knot expanded and his orgasm caught him by surprise. Elizabeth let out a whimper moan as her orgasm rolled over her. She closed her eyes and let her breathing slow down. Smoothing her hand down her body, she let it rest on the curve of her belly. She let out a gasp and her eyes flew open as her belly moved with the forced of the baby’s kicking.

“What?! What’s wrong? Did I hurt you?” Niall asked in a panic.  
Instead of answering, she grabbed his hand and pressed it to her belly, splaying out his fingers. Niall felt the kicking and the panic drained out of him in an instant. Feeling the baby kick, Niall was filled with a feeling of anger and wistfulness. He was angry at the Alpha who walked away and left Elizabeth alone; angry that he didn’t get a chance to have this for himself. He knew that if the other Alpha came back into the picture, he was gone. He tightened his grip around Elizabeth; he didn’t want to lose her again. With his knot buried inside her and his hand splayed protectively across her belly, he dozed off, content for now.

\---

Elizabeth work up slowly feeling Niall plastered to her back. She felt an ache in her neck and brought her fingers up to touch it. Not feeling any scabbing she frowned and ran her fingers all around her neck. Still feeling nothing, she carefully untangled herself from Niall and made her way to the bathroom. Flicking the light on, her eyes zeroed in on her neck. She brought her fingers up to the mark and couldn’t help remembering the last time she woke up like this. Letting out a deep sigh, she used the toilet, then jumped in the shower. Soaping herself up, she jumped when she felt someone grab her from behind.

“Jesus Niall! You scared me!” she said spinning around.  
“How are you feeling?” he asked giving her a kiss.  
“I’m fine,” she said shortly and turned around to rinse herself off.

Climbing out of the shower, she toweled herself off and went into the bedroom to get dressed. Niall frowned at her retreating figure and quickly washed himself before getting out of the shower. Niall wrapped a towel around his hips and found Elizabeth fully dressed sitting on the bed, fingers dancing over her neck.  
“Kitten, is something wrong?” he asked, sitting down beside her.  
“Why didn’t you bond me?” he voice was flat, and her gaze distant.

He frowned at her lack of emotion. He caught her hand and held on tight.  
“I thought you loved me,” she said softly.  
“I do love you.”  
“Then why?” her voice was sad.  
“Because I don’t want you to regret your decision to become my Omega.”

Elizabeth stood up abruptly, forcing Niall to let go of her hand.  
“Can you take me to work, please? I need to check on somethings.”  
She walked out of the room before he answered. He swore loudly and quickly got dressed.

\---

Elizabeth got out of Niall's car after a quick kiss to his cheek. She could sense his confusion, but couldn’t figure out how to explain it to him. Waving to Kat, she headed into the back room. Looking at the books, she dropped her head on the desk and proceeded to bang it a few times. She had too much on her mind to stay sitting in the café working today.

“Kat,” she called out, “I’m going for a walk. I need some fresh air.”  
She got up out of her chair and walked out to the front. Kat looked like she was going to argue with her, but stopped when she looked at Elizabeth.  
“Make sure you have your phone,” she said instead.  
Elizabeth walked out of the café and headed off towards the small park, knowing that Kat was going to be on the phone to Niall the minute she left the café. Reaching the park, she sat down on a bench and thought about everything that happened.

Thirty minutes later, she was shivering from the cold. She stood up slowly, trying to work out the stiffness from her joints. Slowly making her way back to the café, she stopped and waited for the light to change. When the light changed, and the man flashed for her to cross, she stepped off the curb. She never saw the car coming.

\---

Niall was speeding towards the hospital distraught. He knew he shouldn’t have let Elizabeth leave the house this morning. Window down, he jabbed at the button to get into the parking lot, and parked crookedly in the first spot he saw. Jumping out, he slammed the door shut and ran off after locking his car. Running into the ER, he was stopped by security.

“My girlfriend was just brought in,” he cried out. “She’s pregnant. I think she got hit by a car.”  
The security guards face paled as he recognized him.  
“Niall! Where’s Niall?” he heard come from the far end.  
He bolted towards her voice and found her about to be wheeled out.  
“Wait!” he called out, “Elizabeth, Kitten, I’m here!”

He grabbed her one hand as she struggled to grab at the oxygen mask on her face. She managed to pull it down, and focused her eyes on Niall.  
“Niall, the pup,” she rasped out.  
“Shh, Kitten. I’m not gonna let anything happen to either of you,” he smoothed the hair off her face.  
She shook her head almost angrily.  
“The pup,” she repeated. “It’s yours.”  
“What?” he whispered looking at her.  
Before he could say anything else, her eyes rolled back in her head and she went limp on the bed. Her hand fell from his as the Doctors pushed him out of the way and whisked Elizabeth away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me!!


	11. I know you want it I know you feel it too

Niall sat by himself in the waiting room, just staring at the wall. He was only slightly aware of Basil standing guard. Harry and Nick burst through the door, Paul close behind them. They flanked Niall and sat down, Harry wrapping his arms around Niall.  
“What happened?” Harry asked softly.  
“I’m gonna be a dad,” she said, still dazed.  
Nick and Harry shared a small smile over Niall's head and pulled him in closer.

“How is she doing?” Nick asked.  
“I don’t know. They took her away when she passed out,” he sighed, “they said something about broken bones though.”  
Niall dropped his head into his hands and started shaking.

“What made her feel like she couldn’t tell me? Was it something I did? I’ve been so angry with the Alpha that did this to her, and scared that I was going to lose her,” he stood up and started pacing. “And all along I’ve been angry with myself. Why didn’t I fight harder? Show her that I wanted this. What did I do wrong?!”  
Nick stood up at that and wrapped Niall in a hug, not liking the distress his friend was in.  
“Niall, calm down. You didn’t do anything wrong. I need you to sit and breathe.”  
Nick guided him back to his chair and squatted down in front of him.

“You have to realize something. Elizabeth is a young unbonded Omega. I know you have a claim on her now, but she wasn’t when she found out she was carrying your pup,” Nick made sure Niall was listening to him. “She didn’t want you to get in trouble as she thought all the blame would be placed on her shoulders.”  
“I don’t understand,” Niall's voice was full of confusion.  
“Her suppressants failed,” Harry interjected. “She didn’t want you to get in trouble for having a pup while not being bonded.”

Niall sighed dejectedly, “So it is my fault.”  
The door to the waiting room opened and Paul and Basil moved to let a Doctor come close.  
“Family of Elizabeth Crane?” he asked.  
Niall jumped up and moved closed to him. Nick and Harry stood behind him, one hand on each shoulder.

“Is she alive? Did the pup survive?” was all he got out before he let out a choked off sob.  
“She’s stable, and the pup is fine. The car hit her on her left side; she as a couple cracked ribs, a broken arm and wrist, and her leg is broken as well.” The Dr paused and took a deep breath. “Surgery was successful, but we will be keeping an eye on her for a few days. She’s sleeping right now, so only one person in her room until she wakes up.”  
“I’m not going anywhere,” Niall stated. He turned to Harry and Nick, “I’ll call you when she wakes up.”

Harry and Nick nodded and headed out of the room with Paul right behind them. Niall turned to Basil who stopped him with a wave of his hand. His shoulders sagged in relief and he followed the Dr out of the waiting room and off to Elizabeth’s room.

\---

Elizabeth came into awareness slowly. There was a beeping beside her head, and she didn’t remember setting an alarm.   
“Niall,” she croaked out, “Turn off the alarm.”

She struggled to open her eyes as the beeping continued. The first thing she noticed was the white brightness. Then the sterile smell hit her nose. She blinked a few times, trying to bring her eyes into focus. Looking around, she realized she was lying in a narrow hospital bed, and she was all alone. She whimpered at not being able to remember why she was there, and almost slapped her hand to her belly to make sure the pup was still there. She felt her swollen belly and the slow but reassuring kicks from the pup. Just then, the door opened and Elizabeth saw Niall almost stumble through the door. The look of anguish on h face made her cry out. Startled, his gaze snapped to her face and he rushed to her side. Pulling up a chair, he gripped her hand and placed a gentle kiss on her nose.

“Christ Kitten, you scared the feck outta me,” he said softly.  
“Can I have some water?” she coughed out.  
Niall nodded and grabbed the cup from behind him and pressed the call button at the same time.  
“What happened? Why am I in the hospital?”

Before Niall could answer, the door opened and a Doctor came into her room.  
“Good to see you awake. How are you feeling?” she asked checking her chart.  
“Like I got hit by a car,” she said dryly, grimacing.  
The doctor laughed and Niall shook his head.  
“That’s because that’s what happened,” the doctor said. “You were hit on your left side. Your arm and leg are broken, and we’ve put pins in them to keep them straight while they heal. You’ve also got a couple cracked ribs, and your pelvis is fractured as well.”  
Elizabeth looked at the Doctor in shock and Niall looked grim.

“Wh- what’s the good news?”  
“Well, you don’t have a concussion,” the doctor started, “and your pup is fine. It didn’t like when you were under anesthesia and in surgery, but we did our best to get you in and out as fast as we could.”  
Elizabeth gulped, “What does this mean for when I give birth?” she asked after a minute.  
Niall winced as he thought about her confession.

“Well, right now, nothing. We are going to keep you here for a bit so we can keep an eye on your healing, and on your pup.”  
Elizabeth sighed as she thought about having to stay in the hospital. Her mind slipped to her father and she twitched and her heart started racing. Niall looked at her, concern on his face.  
“Did you call my father?” she whispered horrified.  
Niall shrugged. The doctor looked at her chart closely and nodded.  
“Fuck!” she cursed and then yawned.

Niall adjusted the bed and started stroking her hair, “We can deal with that when he comes. Right now, you need sleep.”  
Elizabeth blinked up at him, leaning into his touch. The doctor chose this time to put her chart down and leave the room.  
“Will you stay with me?” she asked her voice small.  
“I’m not going anywhere Kitten.”  
He placed a small kiss on her forehead and she drifted off, Niall a warm presence by her side.

\---

Niall stayed true to his word, and only left the hospital to go home and shower. One of those times Nick and Harry came by to see how Elizabeth was. Nick sat on Elizabeth’s right side, and waited for her to wake up. She opened her eyes to Nick’s intense gaze on her face.  
“Hi Nick,” she said sleepily.  
“When are they springing you from this place?” he asked leaning forward.

Elizabeth shrugged and slowly moved her bed into a sitting position. She winced when there was too much pressure on her pelvis.  
“What’s broken?”  
“Leg, arm and wrist; pelvis and ribs are cracked. And road rash.”  
Nick let out a low whistle. He leaned back and looked at her.  
“So you finally told him,” he said bluntly. 

Elizabeth blushed and looked away from him.  
“Yeah, and I passed out after I told him, so I have no idea how he feels about it.”  
“Honestly, you two need to get your shit together. Fucking nut up and admit to him how you feel and what you want from him.”  
Elizabeth looked startled at Nick’s outburst. Before she could reply, someone at the door cleared their throat. Elizabeth and Nick whipped their heads towards the door and Nick scrambled up out his chair.

“I’m gonna go find Harry,” he sputtered out and slid out of the room.  
“Daddy,” Elizabeth breathed out, tilting her head down in submission.  
He let out a muffled sob, and sat down on the chair Nick just vacated. Leaning over the bed, he lifted her chin and had her look at him.

“I love you,” he said gently. “And I love the pup you’re carrying.”  
Elizabeth let out the breath she was holding and reached out to grab his hand.  
“I’m sorry I hadn’t told you,” she said softly.  
“Princess, I don’t care, as long as you and the pup are healthy.”

He sat back and she tried to get comfortable. A movement at the door caught her attention, and Elizabeth saw Niall hovering. She gestured for him to come in and patted the bed beside her. Instead of sitting on the bed, he sat on the other side of her bed. She huffed out a breath and shook her head, a small smile on her face. She cleared her throat before she started speaking.  
“Niall, you remember my father? Alexander Castle?” she paused to take a deep breath. “Dad, this is the father of my pup, Niall Horan.”  
Niall jolted at the way she introduced him, but held out his hand to shake his.  
“You take care of them,” he said, voice gruff.  
“I will,” Niall nodded, “It’s all I’ve been trying to do.”

\---

Niall and Alexander hung around Elizabeth’s hospital room until her eyes started drooping and wincing in pain. Pressing on the button for more pain medication, Elizabeth lowered her bed and closed her eyes. Niall walked out into the hall with her father.

“Elizabeth is stubborn,” Alexander started. “She’s been that way since we lost her mother.”  
He stopped talking and got a faraway look in his eyes. Niall stayed quiet, not wanting to disturb his memories.  
“Give her time. Ask her if you want, but if she doesn’t want to answer right away, don’t push her.”

“I don’t want to do anything to hurt her,” Niall said softly. “I’ve waited this long, I can wait a little bit longer.”  
Niall looked towards Elizabeth’s room with a fond smile on his face. Alex cleared his throat and made like he was going to leave.  
“I’m off. I have things I need to take care of.”  
Niall shook his hand again and headed back into her room. Looking around to see what chair was the comfiest, he glanced towards the bed.

“Niall,” she said softly, “Come cuddle with me.”  
He looked at the bed and shrugged. He toed his shoes off, and carefully situated himself on the bed beside her. Pulling her close, he breathed in deeply, getting her cinnamon and ginger scent with a citrus undertone mixed with the sterile scent of the hospital.  
“Why do you use scent blockers love?”

Niall started running his fingers through her hair when he felt her tense up. He waited in silence for her to answer. She sagged against him and the bed when she realized she would have to answer. She sighed and thought about her answer.  
“I didn’t want to have my future decided for me just because of my gender. People see Omega and think I can’t be anything but a mother and a housewife.” She paused to take a breath.  
Niall was stunned listening to her. He had no idea what it was like for her.  
“I wanted to do something with my life, not just be a baby maker.” She paused again, eyes drooping shut.

Niall was horrified at her confession. “I won’t make you feel like you don’t have a choice kitten.”  
“But you did!” she burst out, struggling to sit up. “Back when you came to my house.”  
Niall closed his eyes and just pressed his lips to her head. He pulled her close and snuggled closer.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered against her head. “I never wanted to make you feel that you were nothing more than an unimportant Omega.”  
“I love you. You’re gonna be a great father,” her voice grew soft at the end, and soon soft snores came from her.  
Niall ran his fingers through her hair and listened to Elizabeth’s breathing. He thought about what she had said. He hurt her, and he was angry at himself for it. He sighed and shifted closer, closing his eyes.


	12. There's only makeshift love tonight There's a triage in my living room She'll check my vital signs

(25 weeks)

Elizabeth sat on the bed fidgeting. She had just pressed the button to call the nurse into her room. A nurse came into her room quickly and started checking her vitals.  
“I’d like to know when I’m getting out of here,” she said when the nurse looked at her chart. “Can you get the doctor for me please?”  
The nurse wrote something on the chart and looked up at her.  
“There’s a few things we need to do before we can let you go.”

Putting the chart back down, the nurse walked back to the door. Instead of leaving, she shut the door and sat down beside Elizabeth’s bed. Elizabeth eyed her warily and pulled on a loose string from her blanket.  
“One thing we want to make sure of is that the Alpha taking care of you isn’t taking advantage of you.” The Beta nurse said bluntly.  
Elizabeth froze and looked at her with wide eyes.  
“What?” the single word came out cold.

She saw the flinch and the swallow the nurse made.  
“The doctor wants to –to make sure your mental health is ok,” she stammered out.  
Elizabeth looked at her with indifference written on her face.  
“Then I will speak to a therapist about that. Not to a nurse, and especially not to you,” she stressed. “What is your name?”  
“Samantha, ma’am,” she practically whispered.

“Go get the doctor, and do not come back into this room.” Elizabeth said dismissing her.  
The nurse scrambled up and out of the chair, and quickly left the room. Elizabeth relaxed against the bed and fumed at the implication that Niall was abusing her. Niall came into her room just then carrying a paper bag and two takeaway mugs. He sat them on the table over the bed and sat down on the end of it.  
“What’s the matter Kitten? You seem upset,” he asked pulling some pastries out of the bag.  
She huffed out a breath and reached out to grab the paper mug closest to her. Pulling off the lid, she breathed in the scent of tea.  
“It’s nothing,” she shrugged.

Niall sighed and waited for her to answer. Elizabeth took a sip of her tea and avoided looking at Nialls face. Leaning forward, he reached out and stroked her cheek. She leaned into his touch and flicked her eyes up to his.  
“Just something a nurse said,” she muttered.  
“What did she say love?” he asked gently.  
“She implied that you might be taking advantage of me.”

Niall stilled and Elizabeth could smell the rage rolling off of him. She flinched away from him, and tried to curl into a ball. Niall noticed her reaction and closed his eyes, taking a few deep breaths to calm himself down.  
“I’ll talk to the Doctor and request that she be taken off your care,” he said getting up to pull her into his arms. “Did you get her name?”  
She nodded, and wrapped her arms around him as best she could. He breathed out a sigh of relief as the Doctor walked into her room.  
“How are you doing Elizabeth?”

Her reply was muffled in Niall's shirt. Niall huffed out a small laugh. Elizabeth pulled back from Niall's embrace, a smile on her face.  
“Before we can discharge you from the hospital, we want to check how your pelvis is healing. I’m going to have a nurse take you up to ultrasound.”  
Elizabeth let out a strangled noise and Niall narrowed his eyes.  
“What? What’s wrong?” he asked.

“There’s a nurse insinuating that I’m taking advantage of Elizabeth,” Niall said stiffly. “Both of us would feel better if she wasn’t on Elizabeth’s case.”  
The Doctor nodded and pulled his notebook out.  
“Did you get her name?”  
“Samantha, she’s a beta, if it matters,” Elizabeth spoke up.

“I’ll talk to her. I think it might be time for sensitivity training again.”  
“Thank you,” they said at the same time.  
“I’ll send someone to take you up,” the Doctor said and left the room.  
Niall handed Elizabeth a chocolate filled pastry and settled back on the end of the bed.  
“Haz made them,” Niall said before stuffing half in his mouth.

“Are they coming by at all?”  
Niall shook his head and took a sip of his tea.  
“Harry said they’d come by when you get settled back at my place.”  
Elizabeth nodded, feeling slightly disappointed and picked at her pastry, waiting for the nurse to come take her upstairs.

\---

Elizabeth was once again laying on the narrow bed in the cool ultrasound room, Niall sitting beside her. Niall was watching the screen intently, wanting to take in all the features of his child. The only sounds in the room were the clicking from the tech and their breathing. The tech paused and turned to them, a small smile on her face.  
“Would you like to know what you are having?” she asked.  
“Yes!” their answer was instantaneous.

The smile on the tech’s face grew bigger at their answer.  
“Based on what I can see, it looks like you are having a girl. Congratulations!”  
Elizabeth looked at Niall, and took in the shocked look on his face.  
“Niall,” she said softly, “Are you ok?”

He turned to look at her, and she could see his eyes glistening with unshed tears.  
“A girl,” he choked out, “we’re having a baby girl.”  
The tech cleared her throat, interrupting their moment

“I’m going to send these down to your doctor, but your pelvis looks good. Much better than when you first came in.”  
The tech wiped the gel off her belly and helped her sit up, Niall helping on the other side.  
“So does this mean I can leave the hospital today?” Elizabeth asked hopefully.  
“Well,” she paused then sighed. “I shouldn’t be saying this, but yes. You should be able to leave soon.”

Both Niall and Elizabeth looked relieved at that.  
“I’d love to finally sleep in a soft bed,” Elizabeth said dreamily.  
“Keep in mind, I said soon. Your Doctor has the final say in when you get discharged.”  
Elizabeth sighed, displeasure written on her face. Niall leaned forward and left a soft kiss on her lips.  
“I’ll have you home soon enough,” he murmured.

The tech brought the wheelchair up to the bed and guided Niall in setting Elizabeth into it.  
“I’ll take you back to your room, but I have something I need to do. Call me when you know when you are getting discharged,” he paused. “Actually, just call me later.”  
“Ok,” she agreed softly.  
She was quiet the entire trip back to her room. She didn’t want Niall to leave her alone, but didn’t want to beg him to stay. The Doctor was just heading towards Elizabeth’s room as they reached it. Niall helped Elizabeth into her bed as the doctor looked over her chart.

“I have good news, but I also have bad news,” he said without preamble.  
Elizabeth groaned in disappointment. “That means I’m not leaving anytime soon, doesn’t it?”  
“Our therapist wants to see you before you leave, but he’s been called out due to a family emergency. He’s due back tomorrow though.”  
Elizabeth sighed and leaned back against the bed. Niall looked guilty at the thought of leaving her here by herself.  
“Niall, just go,” Elizabeth said, looking away from him.

Niall sighed and leaned over to press a kiss to Elizabeth’s forehead.  
“I’ll be back in the morning,” he promised. “I love you.”  
Elizabeth’s face softened as she looked back at him.  
“Love you too. Bring me some clothes when you come back please.”  
Niall nodded and kissed her again before leaving the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapters title comes from "Makeshift Love" by Good Charlotte. I'm pretty sure I have exhausted all options from "Little White Lies".
> 
> Yes, I realize that this chapter is shorter than normal, I have most of the next one written. I had the flu a week and a half ago, then the entire family got it. Also, work has been stupid busy as it is coming up on the Christmas holidays, and I work at Walmart. I'm hoping to have the next chapter posted next week, but no promises. :D


	13. And the words in my mouth, I said in my mind But never out loud they're locked up inside Speak up now, gotta speak up now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Massive trigger warning!
> 
> Elizabeth talks about being raped. This chapter is basically a therapists session. It does give insight to her past though, if you choose to skip this chapter, I won't be mad.

The next morning saw Elizabeth rolled up to the therapist’s office. Elizabeth sighed and stared at the doctor, not wanting to talk first. He made a few notes on his notepad before he cleared his throat.  
“We both know why we are here. Would you like to talk about it?” he said softly.  
“Talk about what?” she asked bitterly. “The fact that people think my Alpha is abusing me?”  
“You call him your Alpha, but you aren’t bonded.”

“Yet!” she bit out, already angry. “We aren’t bonded yet, but we have the same mate mark.”  
The doctor paused in his writing and looked up at her, “you have a mate mark? Why isn’t it noted in your chart?”  
“I dunno. It does look like a tattoo though,” Elizabeth shrugged.  
“Okay… Setting that aside for now, let’s talk about when you presented.”

Elizabeth fiddled with her fingers and didn’t answer for a minute.  
“I was 14, and it was hell,” she said flatly. “I was pulled from my school and enrolled in an Omega only boarding school. I lived there until I graduated. Early, I might add.”  
She stopped talking and shifted around, trying to get comfortable. She picked up the glass of water on the table and took a sip.  
“What happened after your first heat?” he asked gently.

Elizabeth sighed and licked her lips.

“I returned to my old school two days after my heat ended. While my father was getting my records from the main office, I went to collect my things from my locker,” she paused here, her throat going tight at the memory. “I’d heard about aggressive Alphas before. I just never thought I would encounter one when I was 14.”  
She took another sip of water and fiddled with the glass before draining it and setting it on the table beside her.  
“I thought I was safe at the school. I was on my own for only ten minutes and I thought I had gotten the scent of heat off me. Clearly I was wrong,” she paused again and huffed out a breath. “I don’t know his name, and I don’t totally remember what happened. I remember my face getting smashed into my locker and the floor. I know I blacked out, and when I came to, I was face down on the floor, my skirt was ripped and my knickers were gone.”

She stopped talking and held back a sob.  
“You were raped and beaten,” the doctor said bluntly, handing over a box of tissue.  
Elizabeth plucked a tissue from the box and dabbed at her eyes.  
“My father sued the school and the family of the Alpha that raped me. They tried to play it off as negligence on his part, claiming I was still in heat. The rape kit they ran proved otherwise,” her voice was low and rough.

The doctor cleared his throat and made more notes on his pad.  
“Let’s talk about Mr. Horan. When did you meet him?”  
“I met him backstage at the X-factor, when I was 14. He’s the one that made me go into heat in the first place.”  
“How did he manage that?” the doctor asked leaning forward.  
Elizabeth yawned, not bothering to cover it and shrugged.

“I dunno. He touched me, he was helping me up.”  
The doctor pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled loudly.  
“The father of the child?” he asked, sounding like he already knew the answer.  
Elizabeth scrubbed her good hand across her face and through her hair, grimacing when she pulled her hand away.  
“Why are you asking if you already know the answer?” she replied.

“Why did you wait so long to tell him?” he countered. “You let it get so bad you went through Alpha withdrawal.”  
“Because I was scared!” she burst out. “Is that what you wanted to hear? That I was fucking terrified to tell him, and I probably wouldn’t have said anything if I didn’t get hit by that car and thought I could possibly die.”  
“Why didn’t you want to tell him?” he shifted around and leaned back.  
Elizabeth let out a bark of incredulous laughter.

“Because he’s an international popstar; his fans and management can be fucking rabid.”  
She stopped talking and started shredding the tissue she was still holding. The doctor just watched her with interest. Elizabeth looked up saw him watching her, and dropped the pieces in her lap.  
“As it stands,” she continued softly, “I’m sure that Modest! will have a paternity test done as soon as this baby comes.”  
“Which you think is a bad thing,” he stated.

“Considering I’ve only ever slept with Niall; yeah. I think it’s intrusive as hell. But I know there are people that won’t believe me.’  
She sighed and rubbed her face again. The doctor cleared his throat and set his file off to the side. Leaning forward, he took her good hand in his.  
“You may feel like you have something to apologize for, but you don’t. You were on medication that failed, you shouldn’t feel bad about it.”  
“Except I know what is going to come out of Modest’s mouths. They’ll call me irresponsible for being out so close to my heat!”  
Tears slipped down her cheeks and her voice came out wobbly.

“Elizabeth, was it consensual? You consented to Niall sharing your heat?”  
She nodded as she rubbed her eyes.   
“As consensual as it can be with one person in heat,” she sniffled out.  
“Then stop beating yourself up about this. Besides, if you two do share a mate mark, there’s not many suppressants that can overthrow and Omegas biology.”  
“Isn’t the idea of true mates supposed to be a myth?” she asked curiously.

“In theory, yes. In reality, they are out there, but you’d be hard pressed to find another couple with marks,” he paused. “Honestly, in all my years of this profession, I have seen one other couple with a mate mark.”  
They sat in silence for a few minutes.  
“Why did you tell me this?” she finally asked.  
“Because you are all caught up in how society views you but your situation isn’t your fault.”

Elizabeth just looked at him, confusion evident on her face. He sighed, certain he wasn’t getting through to her. Pulling his hand back, he moved so he was on his knees in front of her.

“The fact that you are they was you are after what happened is remarkable. There are so many Omegas that would just take what happened to them and fall apart. Or just shut off and be nothing.” He tilted her chin up and made eye contact, “you are a fighter Elizabeth. I have no doubt in my mind that you could do this alone if you wanted to. You just need to let others into your life.”  
“How do I let them in? How do I know they won’t hurt me?” she asked fearfully.

“You just have to trust that they won’t,” he said. “Try telling someone something about your past. How did your mother die?”  
Elizabeth froze and averted her eyes.  
“You don’t have to tell me,” he said gently. “But you should tell someone.”

Elizabeth nodded and yawned, her jaw cracking with the effort. The doctor stood up and punched a few numbers into the phone on his desk. He made a few notes when he was done, and then moved back to her chair.  
“I’d like to see you again, so I’ve got a time for you to come in. There is someone coming to take you back to your room.”

A soft knock came at the door, and the doctor walked over to open it. A skinny beta nurse came in and headed right to her chair.  
“Elizabeth, this is Remy, he’ll be taking you back to you room,” he said holding out a card for her to take.

“Thank you,” she said clutching it close.  
She nodded to the nurse, and let a small smile cross her face as she was wheeled out of the room.

\---

**_Niall Horan spotted leaving the Hospital?!_ **   
_Niall Horan (Alpha) has been spotted entering and exiting London Memorial Hospital several times these past two weeks. Harry Styles (Alpha) and his visibly pregnant Omega Nick Grimshaw have been spotted coming and going as well._

_Whoever the boys are visiting, it isn’t one of the other band members. Liam (Alpha) has been spotted on dates with Sophia (Omega), Louis (Beta) has been spotted in his home town on Doncaster visiting family, and Zayn (Beta) was seen in the VIP section at the Little Mix concert the other night._

_Sources say Niall was seen in the ICU, but has since been spotted going into a private room. No word on what happened, but if they were in the ICU, it must have been bad._

_Whoever has caught Niallers attention, we here at Sugarscape wish them the best of luck in their recovery._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title comes from 'Here to Stay' by Ollie Green and Josh Devine.


	14. You're the King, baby, I'm your Queen

Elizabeth woke from her short nap to rustling bags and snapping plastic tags. Reaching up to rub her eyes, she blinked blearily at Niall.  
“What are you doing?” she croaked out.  
Niall’s head snapped up and he looked guilty. Dropping the items in his hands, he moved closer to her and took her hand.  
“How are you doing?” he asked after placing a soft kiss on her lips.

“Surprisingly I feel much better.” She pressed the bed up button and moved into a sitting position. “I’m ready to go home.”  
“I’m ready to have you at home,” he said. “The doctor was in here a little bit ago to have you sign your discharge papers.”  
“Ok. You think I can get out of this gown?” Elizabeth asked, pulling at the neck.  
Niall smiled, a mischievous glint in his eyes.  
“How about, before we get you dressed, we get you cleaned up first?”

Elizabeth blushed as Niall waggled his eyebrows at her. Niall got up and softly closed the door. Before coming back to her bed, he slipped into the bathroom. The sound of running water filtered through the cracked door. The water shut off and Niall made his way back to the bed slowly, trying to prevent water from sloshing out. Placing the bowl on her side table, he started on her left side, pulling the gown down and off. Elizabeth shivered slightly and felt the goosebumps rise on her body when Niall touched the damp sponge to her skin. Smoothing the sponge across her collar bone, he dipped it back in the water and squeezed it out as the air around them thickened with lust. Elizabeth watched Niall with hooded eyes, and saw his Adams apple bob when he swallowed. Setting the sponge down, he pulled the gown back up to keep her covered as he walked around her bed.

“You gonna do my whole body?” she asked, her voice husky.  
“I’d like to,” he admitted, “but I’m not sure I have the control to do so here.”  
Elizabeth groaned and closed her eyes, trying to slow down her breathing and racing heart. Finishing up with her right side, he moved back around the bed to dig through the pile of clothes he abandoned when she had woken up. Digging through it, he let out a sound of triumph as he pulled something from the pile.  
“I didn’t get you a bra,” he said blushing. “I didn’t know your size, and figured you might not want to wear one anyway.”

He moved close to the bed and showed Elizabeth what he grabbed. Elizabeth’s eyes widened as she took in Niall and the pile behind him.  
“You bought me new clothes,” she said softly, eyes glazing with tears.  
Niall’s small smile turned into a loving grin.  
“I did,” he said, threading her casted arm through the tank top before pulling it over her head.  
Elizabeth leaned forward to let Niall smooth the shirt down her back. Before he pulled it down over her belly, he pressed a kiss and rubbed his hands over it.  
“Be right back,” he murmured, getting up.

Niall picked up the water and went into the bathroom to refresh it. Coming back into the room, he moved the side table and set the basin down. Pulling the blanket to the side, he slowly worked the sponge up her unbroken leg.  
“Niall, I’m going to need a proper bath when we get home. Why are you doing this now?” Elizabeth broke the tense silence.  
“Because you smell too much like the hospital,” he said gruffly.  
Dropping the sponge back in the basin, he rolled the table away and reached back into the pile of clothes. He pulled a pair of knickers and socks out and dropped them on the bed.

“I guessed on your size, they cut everything off you before you went into surgery.”  
He carefully slid the knickers up her legs and helped her lift her hips up. He was just smoothing the socks on when a knock came at the door, and the Doctor walked in.  
“Ah, good. You’re awake,” he said. “I just need you to sign some papers, and you can be on your way.”  
Niall stood up and grabbed the basin of water, then rolled the table back over the bed.  
“So these are your discharge papers, and this one is for you to take home, it just has your appointment to come in for your arm in five weeks to have the cast cut off, and for us to check on your leg.”

Elizabeth slowly read over the papers, her brow furrowed.   
“Why isn’t my leg cast coming off at the same time?” she asked slowly.  
“Your arm wasn’t as badly broken. Your leg took the most of the impact from the car. Even after your cast comes off, you will be in a brace and doing rehab for it,” the doctor paused. “We will continue to monitor it, and if it seems like it is healing faster, it might be able to come off sooner.”  
Elizabeth nodded and signed the papers in front of her.

\--  
(30 weeks)  
Elizabeth jerked awake as the door to Niall’s flat slammed shut. Niall stormed into the living room and dropped a bunch of bags on the couch beside her before he stalked off to the kitchen. It took Elizabeth a moment to realize that Niall was almost yelling into his phone, voice angry and accent thick. Elizabeth rubbed her face, glad that her cast had come off the day before. Tugging one of the bags closer to her, she started pulling things out. Elizabeth heard Niall curse as he dropped his phone on the counter.  
Elizabeth cleared her throat, “everything ok Niall?”

“Yeah,” he called out sighing. “I got papped coming out after shopping. One of the asshole pap’s grabbed me and I dropped one of the bags.  
Niall came around the corner, two glasses of water in his hands. Setting them on the table, he moved the bags to the floor.  
“OK,” she started slowly. “That doesn’t sound bad enough to warrant all the cursing.”  
Niall blushed as he sat down, “the bag that fell, opened and some of the items fell out.”

He leaned over to grab a few items and laid them out in front of Elizabeth. A pink and purple mink blanket, a pink onesie with a tutu attached that read ‘Daddy’s Princess’, and a small pack of newborn nappies. Elizabeth let her fingers wander over to the blanket, and let out a sigh at the softness.  
“I was on the phone with management, they want me to make a statement regarding what happened.”  
Elizabeth looked up sharply, “does Simon know?”  
Niall nodded, “he knows I’m making an announcement, but I don’t think he knows its you.”  
“I guess I had better call him,” she muttered, closing her eyes.

Grabbing her phone, she scrolled through her contacts before finding Simon’s and clicking on it. The ringing came across the line, and she took a deep shuddering breath.  
“Pumpkin!” Simon’s voice came booming over the line. “What do I owe the pleasure of this call to?”  
“Um, well. I have some news,” she said relieved. “I assume you heard about Niall.”  
“I did,” he said, “I’m reserving judgement until I know more information.”  
“That’s why I’m calling,” she took another deep breath and let it out. “I’m the one he was buying the baby stuff for.”  
“Oh thank god!” he breathed out. “I thought I was going to have to yell at him.”

“Simon,” she said slowly and slightly confused. “What are you talking about?”  
“Oh sweetheart,” Simon sighed. “That boy has been gone on you since the first time you two met.”  
Elizabeth looked up at Niall to see his face red and eyes averted. A small smile crossed her face.  
“Well, it’s a good thing I feel the same way,” she said shyly.

Niall’s eyes snapped up to hers, shock written on her face. Elizabeth felt her face heat up and she said her goodbyes to Simon. Clicking off the phone, she locked it and placed it on the table, then turned towards Niall.  
“I wanted to tell you, but you were gone when I woke up,” she said softly.  
Niall winced and his cheeks got even redder. He coughed and ran his fingers through his hair.

“I –h, I got called by management and had to leave,” he cleared his throat. “I was planning on leaving a note, but I was rushed out. I also forgot to get your phone number.”  
Elizabeth reached out and took Niall’s hand. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and opened her eyes as she slowly exhaled.  
“Niall, I want to tell you something,” she paused. “This is hard for me to say because I’ve been fighting my instincts for so long. I – ah, I want to be yours. I want you to claim me, and I want to be able to talk about you and not have people give me pitying looks. I want you.”

Niall was quiet through her whole speech and when she was done, he sniffed and rubbed his eyes. He pulled her into a hug and buried his nose in her throat.  
“I love you,” he said, voice thick and slightly muffled. “I’ll make you mine, I promise. I’ll go talk on Nicks show in the morning, but for tonight, I don’t want to move.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for how late this is. I got into a car accident at the end of January, then spent February waiting for the insurance money to come through so I could buy a new car. It was one of the more stressful things Ive been through, and because of that, I lost my muse and had a lot of trouble writing anything new. 
> 
> Thank you for sticking with this, it should be finished soon (at least, I hope like hell it will be finished soon). 
> 
> Hugs and kisses, thanks for the comments and kudos!


	15. If the whole world was watching, I'd still dance with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey look, I remembered my other Original characters!

Elizabeth woke to the feeling of Niall leaving the bed and grunted her displeasure. Leaning back, he pressed a kiss to her forehead and tucked the blankets back around her.  
“Shh, its ok,” he whispered, “you can go back to sleep.”  
“Mmmm, what time is it?” she asked groggily.  
“Early still. Basil’s driving me downtown.” He paused, turning from the dresser boxers in hand.  
“Have fun,” she said, snuggling back down.

Niall walked over to the bed and perched on the edge. “Kitten, are you ok with me talking about you? Or would you rather I not mention you?” he asked nervously.  
Elizabeth stretched her arms out and thought about what Niall was asking.  
“I’m ok with it, I guess,” she said slowly. “Just, try and keep specifics out of it if possible. Don’t mention my last name, or relationship with Simon, and please don’t say the name of the café.”  
Niall nodded and kissed her softly on the lips. Jumping up, he quickly dressed in jeans and a jumper.  
“I’ll leave the radio on for you to listen, and I’ll have my phone with me too,” he said just before he left the room.

Elizabeth sighed and slowly rolled onto her side, trying to go back to sleep. She had almost fallen back to sleep when her bladder forced her fully awake. Struggling to get out of bed, she grabbed her crutches and hobbled to the bathroom. After finishing up in the bathroom, she slowly made her way back to bed, only stopping to turn up the volume on the radio. Nicks voice flowed out of the speakers and Elizabeth sank back into their bed, quickly pulling the blankets back around her. Checking her phone for the time, she realized it wasn’t even 630 yet. Turning the screen off, she left it clutched in her hand as she closed her eyes and dozed off.

\---

In the meantime, Niall was sitting in the passenger seat of Basils car, nervously twitching his leg.  
“Remember Niall, you don’t have to say anything you don’t want to,” Basil said, breaking the silence.  
“I know,” Niall sighed. “I just think that I need to do this. Not just for management, but for the fans as well. I don’t want to lead them on.”  
Basil and Niall spent the rest of the ride in silence, and when they pulled into the parking lot Niall let out a sigh of relief when he saw it was empty save Nicks car. They walked into the building and Basil headed off to the lounge, newspaper in hand. Niall walked further into the building and waved at Nick through the studio window. Nicked wrapped up his monologue and waved Niall in.

“Don’t get up Nick, I’ll come to you,” Niall chastised softly walking towards the desk.  
Crouching down, he wrapped Nick in a hug, breathing in the combined scents of him and Harry. Rubbing his hands down Nicks back, he moved over to the other chair and sat down, fiddling with the headset in front of him.  
“How much longer do you have?” he asked softly.  
“Well, technically 6 more weeks, but its unlikely I’ll make it that long,” Nick said wincing. “Let’s get this over with.”  
Niall nodded and put his headphones on as Nick started talking into the mic in front of him.

“That was Adele with ‘Rumor has it’. I’m Nick Grimshaw and you’re listening to the Radio 1 breakfast show. I’m joined in studio today with a surprise guest. Care to say hello?”  
“Morning Nick. Glad to be here.”  
“To those of you wondering just who it is I have with me today, that just so happens to be Niall Horan from One Direction. What do I owe the visit to Niall?”  
“Well, Nick, I’m sure you’ve seen the pictures from the other day,” Niall said with a smile in his voice.  
“I think I know the ones your talking about,” Nick grinned back at him. “The ones that had you holding baby clothes. Pink ones at that. I mean, I do hope you realize that Haz and I are having twin boys, right?”  
“Oh right, I’ve got to get you two a gift as well,” Niall laughed.

“So, are you going to tell me who they are for then?” Nick asked. “I am only curious, after all you’ve never been linked to anyone before.”  
“Actually, Nick,” Niall paused, leaned forward and lowered his voice, speaking right into the mic. “Can you keep a secret?”  
Nick snorted into his mic. “Of course I can.”  
“I’m having a pup. Well, not me specifically but my Omega is.”  
“Well well well, this certainly is news. Does your Omega have a name? Any other juicy details you want to let us know?”

“Ah, well, her name is Elizabeth, and she’s a couple years younger than me. We’ve actually known each other since our X-factor days. We know that she’s having a girl, and she’s due about a month after you.”  
“Have you thought about names yet? Maybe give us a sneak peek into what you have in mind.”  
The smile that graced Niall’s face fell off and he paused before he answered.  
“We haven’t picked any out. Elizabeth has been recovering these last few weeks, she was injured badly in a car accident.”  
“So, that’s why you were seen at the hospital so much!” Nick interrupted.

“Yeah, she’s doing a ton better,” Niall said with a smile.  
“And the rumors about you getting a tattoo?” Nick said slyly.  
Niall let out a belly laugh. “Really Nick? A tattoo? Just where are you getting your information?”  
“You know I’ll never tell! Remember, you heard it here first! Niall Horan is going to be a father. Taylor Swift after the break.”

Nick pressed a button on his console and turned the commercial down.  
“How is she really doing? And how are you doing Niall?” Nick asked bluntly, freeing one ear from his headphones.  
“She really is getting better. She got the cast off her arm earlier this week. But I was serious about the name thing. It never occurred to me to look for one.” Niall said, suddenly tired. “She finally admitted that she felt the same about me as I do her. We cuddle and exchange kisses, but nothings happened since that night I took her home from the bar.”  
Nick raised his eyebrow and let Niall’s comments sink in as the commercials ended and the first song started.  
“Wait, does that mean you haven’t claimed her yet?”

“No, I haven’t claimed her yet.” Niall said softly.  
“Well you’d best be getting on that! I like her, and I want her to be around!” Nick exclaimed.  
Niall laughed at his outburst and relaxed back into his chair.

\--

Elizabeth snuggled deeper into the blankets as she listened to Nick and Niall on the radio. Eyes closed, she let the radio lull her into dozing off again. The feel of her phone buzzing startled her awake. Squinting at her phone, she answered it without looking at who was calling.  
“Hello,” she rasped out.  
“Bets, oh thank god you answered!” Marcel burst out.  
“Mar?” Elizabeth’s eyes flew open and she struggled to sit up. “Marcie, what’s wrong?”

“Betty, I don’t know where Ed is, and he’s not picking up!” he was loud and frantic.  
“Marcie, take a deep breath for me ok?” she said, putting a bit of force behind her words.  
Elizabeth heard his noisy inhale and exhale and spoke softly to keep his attention.  
“I need you to tell me what is going on.”  
“I was set to be induced in a few days, but I started having contractions in the middle of the night.” He paused to let out a sob. “I think somethings wrong, I’m in a lot of pain, and they are coming really fast. I need you Elizabeth.”

While Marcel was talking, Elizabeth had put her phone on speaker and had messaged Niall to get him back home as soon as possible. Scooting across the floor, she reached her dresser and pulled some clothes on with a little difficulty.  
“Marcie,” she interrupted his rambling, “Mar, can you wait for Niall and I to get there, or do you need to call an ambulance?”  
Marcel sniffled and thought about what she asked.  
“I want you here Bets,” he whimpered.  
“Ok Mar,” she soothed softly. “We’ll be there soon. Stay on the line with me, Marcie, keep talking.”

“What do I talk about?” he stammered out and Elizabeth heard him wince in pain.  
“I haven’t seen you in forever,” She paused and let her thoughts race. “Tell me about the nursery.”  
Marcel let out a watery laugh. “Ed painted it yellow and cream. I picked out the decorations.”  
Elizabeth heard the door open and Nialls thundering footsteps almost drowned out the sound of Marcels groan of pain.

“Marcie, love. Hang on ok? We’ll be there in 10 minutes. Did you call the hospital?” Elizabeth asked as Niall picked her up bridal style and carried her out to the car, stopping briefly to lock the door.  
“What’s going on?” Niall whispered as he loaded her into the backseat.  
“Marcel went into labour and he feels like something’s wrong,” she whispered back.  
Niall jumped into the front seat and took off towards Ed and Marcel’s house.  
“Marcie, where are you?” Elizabeth asked after hearing another whimper of pain.

“Front room,” he groaned out. “I’d come out, but I’m having issues walking.”  
Both Niall and Elizabeth cursed and Niall stepped down on the gas to get there faster.  
“Marcie, we’re pulling in soon. I’m going to hang up and try Ed for you.”  
Niall pulled up in front of the house, slammed the car into park and jumped out. Elizabeth scrolled through her contacts and found Ed’s number.  
“Ed, Marcel is in labour, I’m taking him to the hospital. If you aren’t there for the birth of your child, I will personally cut your knot off.” She hissed into the phone when voicemail picked up.

Just as she hung up, Niall opened the door with Marcel in his arms. He settled Marcel beside Elizabeth and jumped back into the drivers seat. As Niall took off towards the hospital, Elizabeth reached out and pulled Marcel in close to her and wrapped him in a hug.  
“I’m scared Bets,” his voice was muffled and his body shook.  
“I know Mar, I’ve got you,” she said stroking his back.

*

Niall paced outside Marcel’s hospital room. Even though Marcel wasn’t his Omega, he was agitated. Elizabeth was in the room with Marcel, trying to keep him calm. The door to his room opened and the Dr came out, motioning Niall inside. He snuck in between Marcel and Elizabeth, giving one had to each of them. Marcel’s hand squeezed his as the door flung open and another Alpha stalked in.  
“Who the hell are you?” was growled at Niall.

Niall untangled his hand from Marcels and stepped towards the other Alpha. Elizabeth moved her wheel chair closer to Marcel’s bed, and glanced back at the newcomer. She did a double take as she recognized who it was and was about to say something just as his fist flew towards Nialls face.  
“Ed!”  
“Edward William Clark, about damn time!” Marcel called out, then cried out in pain as another contraction hit.

The Dr’s separated Niall and Ed and escorted them out of the room, Marcel’s wails echoing behind them. He pushed them around the corner, keeping them apart.  
“Listen you two, because I’m only going to say this once,” the dr paused to make sure they were listening. “I have a very scared Omega in labour in that room. Unless you can control your anger, neither of you will be going back into that room.”  
Glaring at the two of them, he waited until he got a nod from each of them before turning around and walking back to the delivery room. Niall leaned against the wall, gingerly touched his cheek and looked across the hall.  
“Look, I’m not trying to encroach on your Omega- “  
“His name is Marcel!” Ed spit out angrily.  
“I’m not trying to steal Marcel from you. I drove him here. I’m the Alpha of his friend Elizabeth.”

Ed groaned and buried his head in his hands.  
“Of course, it would be you I punch.” Ed moaned. “Please don’t press charges.”  
Niall chuckled as he scrubbed his hands on his jeans. Crossing the hallway, he laid his hand on Ed’s shoulder.  
“I’m not going to press charges. You were protecting your Omega. I understand, I would do the same for Elizabeth, and we haven’t even bonded yet.”

Ed looked up at Niall and gave a small smile. They started walking back to Marcel’s room when Ed spoke.  
“I’m not touching that last part, even though you should bond her,” he paused to take a deep breath. “Thank you for being there for Marcel when I couldn’t be.”  
Niall nodded towards Ed in welcome, and twitched when the door opened and Marcels screams almost knocked him off his feet. He paled at the sound, and Ed bolted into the room.  
“What’s happening?” he heard Ed say frantically.

“Ed? You came back! I’m not going anywhere without you!” Marcel cried out.  
“He’s being prepped for an emergency C-section. You need to follow us, you’ll get a gown and shoe covers.” One of the nurses was telling Ed as she backed him out of the room.  
Marcels bed was wheeled out after him, Elizabeth coming out seconds later.  
“I’m not leaving until after he comes back,” she said to Niall.  
“There’s a waiting room just down the hall. Once Mr. Clark is in recovery, someone will come get you.” A nurse pointed down the hall behind them, and gave a smile. “He’s in the best hands in this department.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never had a C-section, but I have given birth to 3 kiddos. I'm not writing about the recovery period for this reason. 
> 
> I had a shit 2016, (like most people) but I'm getting shit together. I'm hoping that this will only be 2 more chapters, but I'm not capping it yet.
> 
> Seriously, sorry about the major delay in posting.


	16. Authors note

My apologies to those that are waiting for an update on this story. I seem to have lost my motivation to finish this at the moment, as is apparent when you think about how long I went between chapters last time. I do hope to finish this, but it wont be anytime soon. 

Thank you to everyone that read this, and left kudos. I'm always surprised when I see the view count go up. When I do update this, I will delete this note, and make sure to put in the chapter summary that it actually is an update.

 

Again, I'm sorry to those that are waiting to read the ending, you just have to wait a little longer.

Cheers, Naturalsneak


End file.
